


The Wedding Date.

by lovenhardt1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenhardt1/pseuds/lovenhardt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes friends do really stupid things that get you into trouble and they get off scot-free! This is one of those times. So now because Cheeks couldn't keep his mouth shut and told Adam's ex that he's in LOVE and so fucking HAPPY in this relationship, that, by a way, Adam doesn't actually have! Adam gets an invite to said ex's wedding and ends up going to spend four days with his ex's family with a paid date found for him by Cheeks.<br/>Tommy Joe is practically every dirty fantasy of Adam's and on top of that he's a real sweetheart. Adam is so screwed because four days of playing boyfriends with Tommy is going to be torture, especially since he told Adam that he doesn't mix business with pleasure.<br/>Then Cheeks dares Adam to make Tommy bend his rules and Adam has never been one to back away from one of those. And that's how he finds himself with Tommy smiling up at him in the front garden of Adam's former almost in-laws. "Let the games begin," Tommy says. Indeed, Adam thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is beta'ed by Thraceadams. I luvs my girl.  
> Disclaimers: The people you might recognize in here are NOT mine. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. There is no way this ever happened and so on.
> 
> A/N: Written for the lambliffbigbang 2011. I had some really incredible cheerleaders on this fic you all know who you are. I love you all dearly! And I couldn’t have done it without you!

“Adam?” Brad yells as he walks through Adam’s front door. 

“Upstairs. I’ll be there in a sec.”

“I’m carrying our food AND your mail. Get down here and help me before I drop everything on the floor. And I really don’t think this new and possibly overpriced wooden floor will appreciate the dressing!” 

Adam's soft laugh filters out of the bedroom as Brad toes off his shoes and slams the door using his right foot. A second later Adam comes out with a huge smile plastered all over his beautiful face and he looks down at Brad.

“I’ll tell your momma she raised a queen.” 

“Who? Me??” Brad raises an eyebrow trying for innocent and failing miserably.

“Yep, you.” When Adam reaches the bottom step he takes the bag with their dinner from Brad leaving him with the huge stack of mail. 

“But honey, she already knows that!! I was a princess all through my childhood…of course I was gonna turn out a queen!!” Brad trails behind Adam into the kitchen, and puts the mail on the dining table.

“True! Hey, how did you get my mail?” 

Adam begins unpacking the pasta salads and Brad puts a hand on Adam’s lower back as he reaches up to the cupboard to take two plates out. They move around in a quiet, familiar way born from years of knowing each other.

“Water or wine?” Brad asks before deciding which glasses to put on the table.

“Water please.”

“I met the mailman just outside your door. And WHY haven’t you told me that you’ve got a gorgeous mailman??”

“Yeah? He is? Never met him. Maybe I should make more of an effort to get the mail delivered personally instead of in the mailbox?” Adam smirks.

“Naw babe. He is sooo much more my type than yours.” 

“So tall, dark and gorgeous.” Adam says winking at Brad. 

Brad smiles wickedly and winks back. “You said it!!” 

The table is set and they sit down to eat. Brad looks pointedly at the mail on the table.

“There is an envelope in there that looks….. special.”

“Huh? Special? How?” Adam asks without even as much as a glance at the mail. Instead, he reaches for his water.

“Hmm, like a wedding invitation or something.” 

That gets Adam’s attention.

“Wedding invitation?” He looks at the envelope at the top of the mail. It has that expensive design that clearly speaks of a special occasion.

“Well? Are you gonna open it?”

“Sure, but let’s eat first.”

“We’re having a cold pasta-salad. It can wait.” 

Adam looks at Brad who is clearly dying of curiosity.

“So can you! Now eat.” They eat in pleasant silence and Adam can’t help but smile when he sees the glances Brad continues to throw at the envelope.

“It’s killing you, isn’t it?”

“God yes, who do you think is getting married?” 

Adam finishes his dinner and reaches out for the envelope.

“Dunno, let’s find out!” 

In less than a second Brad is by Adam’s side so he can get a clear view.

“You do realize it’s for me, right?” 

Brad flips him the finger.

“Open!” He whines. 

Adam opens the envelope and carefully takes out the card. It looks handmade and there is no mistaking that it’s a wedding invitation. He opens and starts to read and when he sees who it’s from, he gasps. 

“Oh honey!” Brad throws his arms around Adam and hugs him tight. “I’m so sorry, but you knew this was gonna happen eventually.” 

Adam doesn’t answer he just stares at the invitation.“But-“

“They have been dating for two whole years now…”

“I know! That’s not-“

“And it’s not like you haven’t been dating-”

“Brad!! Shut up and read it!” 

Brad looks at Adam puzzled. Adam makes an impatient gesture at the invitation so Brad reaches out and takes it out of Adam’s hand. Adam watches Brad’s face as he reads. What he sees there makes him curious and a whole lot suspicious.

“Brad? What have you told him?”

“Wait, what?”

“Don’t you dare play innocent. Why does he think I have a boyfriend? And why does he or THEY think I want to spend four days with them and my ex in-laws? BRAD??”

“Um…..”

“You told him that I have a boyfriend?” 

Brad nods.

“Why would you do that?” 

Brad takes Adam’s hand and drags him into the living room.“Sit down.”

Brad points at the sofa. Adam sighs and glares at him, a rather demanding look in his eyes. Brad looks pointedly at the sofa and Adam flops down. Brad carefully arranges himself on Adam’s lap and drapes his arms around Adam’s neck.

“So?” What did you say? And why did you say it?” Adam asks in a soft, calm tone, but there is no denying the steel underneath demanding that Brad answer the questions.

“Oh… I met him about a month ago, remember the night you wouldn’t go with me to the art gallery? You had something else to do.” 

Adam nods. 

“Yeah well they were both there and he had the impertinence to ask if you were home sulking and moping over him. He was kinda drunk and oh god Adam, I know he didn’t mean it the way it came out.But I wanted to slap him! And you know I’m not really a believer in violence, so instead I told him that NO, you were in a pretty serious relationship with a gorgeous blond and you were the happiest that I've seen you in YEARS. Then Thomas said something about maybe it was time to leave things behind and get back lost friendships and I just blurted out that I was sure you felt the same way. I’m so sorry I never thought they would do this! But you’re not going are you? To Jake and Thomas’ wedding? You don’t have to; you’re a big rock star. You have a huge fucking career and you can use it as the perfect excuse for not having the time to go to an ex boyfriend's/friend’s wedding!” 

Brad inhales deeply and looks at Adam quizzically but Adam is lost in his thoughts

“Adam?”

“Hmm. I think I need to go. Get proper closure. And you’ll go with me because I don’t want to spend four days without someone to hold my back!! And then you can tell them why you’re with me instead of a fictious boyfriend!” 

Brad shakes his head.

“No, if you’re going then we gotta find you a pretty blond to go with you."

He rushes on when Adam starts to shake his head."I don’t care Adam. You’re gonna be miserable if they go into pity mode for four days no matter how much I have your back! I’ll find somebody to go with you, to fake being your boyfriend.”

“Geez thanks Brad. A fake boyfriend. Thanks a lot!!”

“Well it’s better than nothing and it’ll leave you to do your closure thing.”

“And where are you gonna find me a gorgeous blond, that’s what you said my fictious boyfriend was, right?”

“Let me worry about that honey. I got you into this, so I’ll find someone that fits perfectly.” Brad cups Adam’s face and pulls him in for a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Let me fix this okay?” He puts their foreheads together.

“Okay.”

“It’s gonna be fine. You’ll see. You don’t love him anymore do you? It’s more about the betrayal, right?”

“Yeah, I need to forgive them.I need to learn to trust in love again and I can’t do that without forgiving them. You know?” 

Brad nods.“I’m so sorry you had to go through that again, I’m sorry that I hurt you in the first place.”

“Shss. Don’t. It’s okay. We were so young and we were in different places, in the end I still have the best friend in the world. But Jake…. We were making plans, big plans. We were gonna share the rest of our lives together. And then I find him with one of our friends. He broke my dreams… my heart. But mostly he broke my trust!” 

Brad wiggles closer, hugging Adam tight.

**

The sun is barely up when Adam hears the phone ring. On autopilot he reaches for the phone, groping under the pillow, a groan slipping out. It's either Lane or Brad calling at this ungodly hour. Finally, he gets his hand on the phone, dragging it out to look at the screen.Brad.Briefly, he considers not answering it but if he doesn’t Brad will just show up on his doorstep in the next hour or so. Adam sighs and hits the button.

“What??”

“Haha good morning sleepy head! Go shower you got plans today!”

“Hmpf.”

“Grumpy? Don’t be, today I introduce you to your wedding date!” 

Adam sits straight up at that sentence.“Wait.What?You actually found someone that is willing to spend four crazy days like that with me? I kinda gave up the on that whole idea a month ago.”

“Yes. I told you I would, didn’t I?? I texted you a pic of him ten minutes ago, look at it and then call me back. By the way……….” Brad held his breath dragging the time just to make Adam impatient.

“What? Brad.”

“He is soooo your type!!” Brad sounds very pleased with himself and Adam can’t help the smile that slowly spreads across his face.

“Really?” Adam isn’t convinced.

“Yes! It's gotta look convincing and there will be no doubt about why he caught your eye.” Brad sounds delighted. 

“And you’re meeting him at noon. That’s why I’m calling you now. I know you wanna look all pretty for this dude!! He thought it would be a good idea to meet before you went away together, that way the two of you can discuss your cover story so you won't have to worry about it at the wedding.”

“Oh, that’s actually a good idea.”

“Yep, I’ll leave you to drool all over the picture, call me back hotstuff! Bye!”

“Bye.”

Adam ends the call and goes straight to his inbox. His heart beats a little too fast and he realizes that he is really nervous about all of this. He finds the message from Brad and opens it, and blinks. Wow. 

The picture shows an elfin looking guy with blond hair that's shaved on both sides of his head leaving a long fringe shaped to emphasize his jawline and cheekbones, andalmost covering up one eye. Adam takes a closer look at his eyes. They're golden brown and outlined with eyeliner and mascara making them pop right out of the picture.The man has a small almost-smile on his pretty plump lips that makes him look a bit shy and yet flirty all at the same time. 

He's wearing skinny jeans, a black t-shirt under a leather jacket and boots. Adam swallows hard. Brad hadn’t been exaggerating; this guy is every dirty fantasy Adam has ever had and if he spends four days trying to be in love with him?Trouble with a capital T.

Adam is startled out of his thoughts when the phone rings but smiles when he sees the picture of Brad.

“How did you find this guy and why haven’t you told me about him before?? Why?” Adam demands and Brad giggles.

“Oh, I take it you like?”

“YES! He’s gorgeous, now I just hope he’s a nice guy. Four days is a long time if he isn’t, you know?!”

“I’m sure he is! Go get ready to meet him honey! You want help making yourself look pretty?”

“Nope, I got that covered.”

“Figured you would, still had to ask. I’m still coming over when he does. I’m the one who found him, remember?”

“Hmm, and where am I meeting him?” 

“Home, I thought it would be best… no nosy ears or eyes and he only has an hour before an appointment so….”

“Oh, okay….I guess that makes sense.”

“Yay. I’m so excited!! This is gonna blow their minds!!” 

Adam snorts loudly and Brad sounds properly offended when he says, “That wasn’t very attractive at all, you better get your act together before meeting mister Perfect. I’ll see you later…around noon.”

**

Adam hears the front door open and Brad’s voice travels up to him. He glances at his watch, almost noon. 

“I’m here and I’m bringing you your favorite smoothie.” Brad yells from the bottom of the stairs.

“Why? What did you do this time?” Adam asks suspiciously, walking down the steps. 

“What?”

“You heard me! Why are you bribing me? What did you do?”

“Um….”

“Brad?!”

“Nothing, I got you a date for four days with your ex and your formerly in-laws…..” Brad says, trying his very best to look insulted. 

But Adam doesn’t buy it, not for a second.

“What are you not telling me?” 

The doorbell chimes and both guys turn to look at the door. One with relief, the other with frustration written all over his face. Brad reaches out to open the door but Adam stops him by putting a hand flat on it. Adam glares at Brad, steel blue eyes looking into soft brown ones.

“Brad, now would be a really good time to fess up. Boy is waiting.”

“Um just let him in and all will be revealed.” 

Adam really doesn't like the sound of that but Brad, the stubborn ass, pushes at Adam’s chest and Adam takes a step back, frustration still showing clearly in his gaze. Brad opens the door with a smile on his face beaming at the guy on the doorstep. 

“Hi! You must be Tommy Joe, come in.”

Tommy curves his lips in a little smile and tilts his head a bit as he reaches out his hand to greet Brad.

“And you are?”

“Brad. I’m Brad. The guy that hired you.” 

“OH. MY. GOD. “Adam says in a high pitch voice.“You hired me a HOOKER? God damn you Brad, that’s just low. I am not sinking to that level, NOT EVEN for Jake. Fuck closure.” Adam put his hands on his hips and looks horrified.

Brad snaps his gaze away from Tommy and spins around to face Adam.

“No, I didn’t, I hired an escort…a date. Not a fuck!! Geez Adam, be more of a dick why don't you?!” He turns around to look at Tommy 

“I’m so sorry Tommy. I swear, normally he's a really nice guy.” 

Tommy nods. “I’m sure he is. Maybe I should let you two to work out this….” He waves his hand in the air between them, “…..mess and you can just get back to me if the deal is still on, okay?”

“No, stay please.” Brad holds on to Tommy’s hand and pulls him all the way into the hallway before turning to look at Adam. 

“Adam, honey. Don’t be like that. This isn’t an insult. I feel guilty and I promised to make it up to you. I promised to find you a gorgeous blond…. Well look at him damnit. He is perfect and he comes highly recommended. He is very good at what he does.”

A slight blush creeps up Tommy's cheeks.It's clear that although this is what he does for a living, compliments still make him uncomfortable.

Adam still has his hands on his hips but no longer looks as offended as before, in fact he looks almost apologetic as he gives Tommy a once over and makes a small nod acknowledging Brad’s point.“No offense Tommy,” Adam says.”But I’ve never ever needed to pay someone for a date or fuck and when Brad promised to find me a date I honestly thought he would set me up with a friend or at least an acquaintance of his. I didn’t mean to judge you.”

“It’s okay. And it wouldn’t be a fuck. It’s a rule of mine.”

Tommy looks into Adam’s eyes with a stern look and holds his gaze. “I don’t sell sex, I sell my company. You need four days with what should look like a boyfriend, right?” 

Tommy looks at Brad for confirmation. Brad nods. Tommy returns his attention to Adam.

“So what you’re paying for is; me acting like a boyfriend…. Kisses, hugs and conversations. That’s what's implied in that, right?” 

This time Adam nods slowly.

“Is that gonna hurt your pride or self-esteem?”Tommy shoots him a curious look, his head tilted, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

Adam shakes his head slowly and swallows, hard.“No.”

“Well then…” Tommy shrugs his shoulders and Adam turns his attention to Brad.

“You could have told me, warned me.” 

Brad closes the distance between them and envelopes Adam in a hug, resting his head on Adam’s chest.

“I know honey, I just…. I didn’t want you to say no. You need to go.” Brad looks up and puts a hand on Adam’s cheek slowly caressing it.

“Closure, remember? And no pity while getting it!” 

Adam nods and puts his forehead against Brad’s.

“Tommy's gonna help make that happen, so play nice.” 

Adam snorts and Brad pokes him in the side.

“Hey what did I say about that?” 

Adam nods, knowing Tommy is watching them, probably wondering what their history is.He sighs, whispering softly."I love you."

Brad squeezes him and whispers it back.Adam pulls away to look at Tommy.

“So I guess we should talk details then??” 

Tommy looks at his phone check the time and frowns.

“Yeah, I don’t have much time left so we better make it quick.”

“Oh.. okay….let’s sit down in the kitchen.” 

Adam makes a gesture for Brad to lead the way and Tommy follows, smirking a bit.

“I’m not checking you out.” Adam grins.

But his eyes go down to gaze at Tommy’s tiny ass anyway and Tommy throws a glance over his shoulder and laughs.

“Liar! But, I don’t mind. You’re supposed to like what you see.”

They sit down in the kitchen and talk briefly about where they’re from, birthdays, and other stuff a couple is supposed to know about each other and then they make arrangements for the next week. 

When Adam stands in the doorway saying goodbye, Tommy gets up on his toes and pecks Adam on the cheek. Adam’s eyes widen but before he has a chance to say or do anything Tommy is already halfway down the driveway waving and yelling over his shoulder, 

“See you Wednesday!”

Adam reaches up to touch his cheek, letting his fingers trail over the skin Tommy just kissed. Brad snickers behind him and he turns around, glaring at him.

“Oh my god, look at you, you are so screwed!”

“Fuck, Brad what am I gonna do?” he hisses.

Brad grins wickedly, “Make him bend company rules? And maybe add a little sex to the deal!” 

Adam rolls his eyes but his heart flips on the inside at the mere thought of that happening.

**

Adam's nerves are jangling as he drives up to the curve in front of Tommy's apartment. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly using the same technique as when he gets the jitters before a concert. He's opening the car door just as Tommy is coming out of the front door. He gives Adam a little dismissive wave telling him to stay put and lifts his suitcase off the ground and walk towards the car. Adam gets out of the car anyway and walks around to open the trunk. 

“Hi” Adam says. 

Tommy returns the greeting and put the suitcase in the trunk.He can tell that Adam's nerves are making him hyper and he looks like he's about to burst from discomfort. Tommy reaches out and squeezes Adam’s hand a little.

“Don’t worry Adam it’s gonna be fine! They’ll never know, just trust me okay?” 

Tommy feels his skin tingle at the contact and he mentally shrugs it off. They get in the car and Adam turns the key, the engine springing to life and within moments they are on their way.

“How long is the drive?” Tommy asks.

“About two hours depending on the traffic.” 

Tommy nods.

“You look stunning.” Tommy's eyes rake over Adam, taking in everything about him.He takes his time looking at him, studying him. Tommy knows people, he studies them, which is what makes him good at what he does for a living. He sees what people need and has made a career out of making sure they get it. And now he needs to know more about Adam, so he watches.

“Um… “

Tommy watches as heat creeps up Adam's face despite the makeup and sees him mutter a silent curse.He smiles a little at the blush and treasures the little bit of information it supplies him with.

“Thank you.” Adam keeps his eyes on the road, obviously determined to not look at Tommy, at least not yet. 

“So do you. Is this… “ he waves a hand towards Tommy, “Your normal look? Or is it Brad’s influence?” Tommy laughs quietly giving Adam points for asking.

“It’s all me… the makeup too, but Brad asked me not to change it.”

“Hmm, of course he did.”

“What’s your story?” Tommy asks.

“Who’s?”

“Yours and Brad’s. You seem very close. I was just wondering and you don’t have to answer if you don’t feel like it.”

“Oh..it’s fine. We kinda grew up together, were boyfriends when we were teenagers, but we weren’t a good match. Somehow we survived the clusterfuck that was our relationship and he remained my best friend. I don’t know what I would have done without him when I found out about Jake and Thomas.” 

“Hmm. It really hit you that hard when you got the invitation?”

“No, not the invitation itself.”

“Ooohhhhh….What then?Jake is your ex, right?” Tommy is pretty sure but wants to be certain; it will mean something when they all meet in the next hour and a half.

“Yeah, he is and Thomas was a very dear friend of ours.I found out about them when I walked in on them," Adam paused, his jaw clenching. "In my bed, a day when I got home early from the studio. It’s not much fun when your fiancé spends his afternoons like that while you’re busting your ass off trying to provide for him.”

“And then with a person supposed to be a friend. Yeah that's gotta leave a bruise.” Tommy adds when Adam's voice trails off and he lapses into silence.

“Yeah, it did.”

“So is that why you needed an escort, because you’re still in love with him?” 

Tommy is kinda hoping it isn’t the case and as soon as he realizes what he just wished for he kills the thought. Not going there, ever again. 

“No, and you’re here because Brad couldn’t keep his big mouth shut, told Jake that I was in a relationship. Well, mostly you’re here because I couldn’t stand the pity looks from them when I showed up without a boyfriend when my supposedly best friend said I had one.” Adam laughs.

“Why are you even going in the first place?” Tommy asks and Adam shrugs.

“I need to forgive them, they’re happy, they didn’t do it to be mean to me, they just loved each other.Besides, I love the family especially Jake’s sister. She is one of my best friends and I can’t wait to see her again. 

Tommy nods, it all make sense to him. They drive in silence for a while, Adam drumming the beat of the music with his thumbs on the steering wheel while Tommy does the same thing on his thighs. Adam keeps sneaking glances at him while he's driving and Tommy sees the questions and the curiosity play on Adam’s face. It doesn't take long for him to realize that Adam isn’t going to ask unless invited too.

“Just ask Adam, whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.” 

Adam looks slightly embarrassed.Tommy guesses he's probably not used to being that transparent and hopes he continues instead of shutting him out.

“I’m…… I was just wondering, um, how you started doing this, you know, for a living.” 

Tommy sucks in his lower lip, worrying it a bit before answering.

“I don’t know exactly but this isn’t my dream….it isn’t a bad job, Adam. Not at all, I like to make people happy and that's basically what I do… I mean the clients all have different needs, but very often it comes down to loneliness, I fill out an empty spot at the moment.It matters because for a brief time that person isn’t alone. Do you understand?”

“I guess, but how do you not get invested?”

“Oh….. but I do. Sometimes more than others, but I do.”

“Hmm.” 

Adam sits for a while obviously thinking about that. When Tommy sees a crease form on his forehead he decides to change the subject.After all, this is supposed to be about Adam not Tommy.

“So, tell me about the people we’re about to meet.” 

Adam smiles softly and fills Tommy in on all the family secrets, the love he has for them shines right through every word and gesture Adam makes. Tommy listens and stores the information he is given. It's very easy to like Adam. He is a big hearted guy who wears his heart on his sleeve. After he loosens up he's chatty and laughs really easily, but Tommy can still see the vulnerability lurking just below the surface. It makes him even more determined to make the relationship look as real as possible.

When they get off the freeway Adam falls silent, lost in his thoughts. Tommy puts a hand on his knee stroking it lightly.He feels Adam tense under his hand but he doesn't move it away, instead he squeezes lightly.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Trust me.” 

Adam looks down at Tommy’s hand, uncertainty etched all over his face. Tommy smiles knowingly.

“We’re supposed to be a couple, remember? You got to be able to handle me touching you. For the next four days we’re like this," he holds a pair of crossed fingers."We’re in a relationship, and you have to behave like that around me too, if we’re gonna make them believe it.” 

Adam bites his lip and puts a hand over Tommy’s, a smile twitching at his lips.Tommy turns his hand and laces their fingers together.

“See? It doesn’t hurt one bit.” Tommy says making Adam laugh loudly.

“You are trouble wrapped up in a nice package Tommy!” 

Tommy laughs and looks out the side window.

**

When they drive up to the house of Adam’s formerly in-laws, Adam feels anxious as well as excited. He kills the engine and turns to look at Tommy, insecurity written all over his beautiful face.

“Amy, um Jake’s mom, is probably already standing by the front door to welcome us.” 

Adam feels like fidgeting but forces himself to stay still. It must be obvious to Tommy how uneasy he is because he reaches for the door handle with a calming smile and says, “Then let the games begin.” 

The comment makes Adam smile and he gets out of the car. They both walk around to the trunk, Adam opens it and takes out both suitcases. He sees Tommy sneak a peek at the front door and smiles when he realizes he was right. The door is open and a middle-aged woman is standing with her hand on the doorknob ready to greet them. Adam is startled when Tommy makes a sudden move and reaches out to cup his chin stroking his lower lip with a thumb. Adam’s breath hitches.

“Relax and kiss me.” Tommy softly whispers as he takes a step closer and rises to his toes. 

Adam looks down into Tommy’s eyes.

“Now? Here?”

“It’s just a kiss. Don’t think so much, just do it.” Tommy says. 

He licks his lips and Adam follows the pink tongue with his eyes, mimicking the gesture on instinct. Adam forgets everything around him focusing solely on Tommy as he pulls him in for the kiss.

Tommy snakes his arms around Adam’s neck and his fingers play with the soft hair at the nape of Adam's neck. Adam pulls Tommy a little closer, supporting him with hands on his back. They slowly explore each other lips and Adam has to suppress a small moan when Tommy’s tongue licks his lower lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Adam opens up to Tommy and the slow languid licks from Tommy almost kills him.He could get used to this, very used to this and pretty damn fast too. Tommy pulls back pecking Adam's lips twice. A mischievous glint sparks in his eyes.

“Not bad Adam. I’m sure she bought it.” 

Adam blushes heavily and looks toward Amy waiting by the front door. He waves at her and she returns the gesture with a huge smile on her face. She begins to walk toward them and they lift their suitcases off the ground to join her. She opens her arms to Adam and he walks into the embrace.

“You came, you really came!”

“Of course I did.”

“I missed you…we missed you!”

“I know, I missed you too.” 

She turns to look at Tommy.And then back at Adam.

“Introduce me!” She insists.

“Amy, this is Tommy Joe, my boyfriend.”

“Tommy, this is Amy, Jake’s mother.” 

Tommy reaches out to shake her hand but she looks at the hand shaking her head.

“Not in this family, come here.” She says, opening her arms and almost pulling Tommy into the hug.

“Welcome,“ She squeezes him lightly, “and now, let’s go meet everyone else.” 

Adam and Amy take the lead and Tommy walks behind listening to their chatter. The house is filled with laughter and raised voices but when the trio stops in the hallway and Adam and Tommy put their luggage down, the silence that falls is almost deafening. 

Jake gets off the couch and comes over to greet Adam.Adam watches him closely, searching his heart and mind for signs of the lost love but all he feels is numbness, there's no sadness or anger, but there isn't any happiness at seeing him either. Tommy must notice because within seconds he snugs his hand into Adam’s, entwining their fingers.Adam tightens the grip for a second to acknowledge the gesture. He holds out his other hand to greet Jake. Jake looks pointedly at Adam and Tommy's joined hands and smiles softly.

“Hi Adam. I’m happy you’re here.” 

Adam nods.“Hi. So I want you to meet Tommy.” 

The guys shake hands and Adam can tell that Jake is measuring Tommy up and vice versa. Jake returns his attention to Adam.

“So I guess we both have a Thomas now?” 

“No,” Tommy interrupts, taking back Jake’s attention.

“Only one person in the world gets away with calling me that and she is not here….. please call me Tommy or Tommy Joe.” 

Adam puts an arm around Tommy’s shoulders and Tommy leans in, and suddenly Adam is very grateful for how well they seem to fit. 

A door slams upstairs and a hoarse girly voice squeals.

“Did my ears deceive me or did I hear the voice of Adam fucking Lambert!!”

Adam turns around so fast that he almost puts Tommy on his ass. Tommy looks up at the stairwell as a pretty longhaired woman with big brown eyes and all the right curves appears at the top.

“OH MY GOD GIRL, COME DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!!”

She sits down on the banister to slide down and lands on her feet right in front of Adam.

“You came! How are you?” She throws her arms around Adam and hugs him tight. Adam returns the hug fiercely. Closing his eyes and inhaling her sent. 

“God I’ve missed this…you, Alli.”

“Yeah, me too hotstuff.” She pulls back and spots Tommy standing one step behind Adam. She looks up at Adam disbelief written all over her pretty face.

“And you brought someone…ooh and a pretty someone!”

“Hmm.”

“But… I said to mom that I didn’t believe it. That you would have told me if there was someone special in your life. I even told Jake that I thought Cheeks totally made up the boyfriend.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry I should have told you.” Adam frowns. 

Allison smiles as she pushes him affectionately. 

“Yes, you should have. You and me Adam, we don’t have any secrets, right?”

Adam hates this.He tenses up and he can feel his spine going rigid and he knows Tommy can tell because he takes a step forward and introduces himself.

“Hi I’m Tommy. And please don’t blame Adam, it’s my fault. Not his. It just takes a little getting used to…dating a rock star. I’m still not sure if I believe it sometimes. And I certainly don’t want to jinx it by letting the world in on it, just yet.

Allison ignores his hand and pulls him in for a hug.

“Oh…I see. Well, I’m Allison and welcome to the house of terror.” She lets go with an evil laugh that brings a smile to Tommy's face.

The rest of the day is spent on hellos and getting reacquainted and slowly Adam begins to relax and breathe again.He's eased and impressed with the way Tommy handles everything.He actually doesn’t say much, he mostly watches and listens, answering when asked something but he's always close and even though it's subtle he seems to know exactly when a hand on the small of Adam’s back or a soft grip of his hand will make it clear that they are in fact lovers. Adam catches Allison looking at them several times and the look in her eyes makes his gut clench. He isn’t too sure she's buying the act.

**

After dinner Tommy offers to help Allison and Amy with the dishes while the rest of the group chats at the table. When he reaches out to take a plate from Allison to dry off she takes his hand and turns it so his palm is upwards, she trails a finger along his calluses and tilts her head.

“Guitar or bass?” She asks. 

Tommy smiles, obviously impressed with how observant she is. 

“Both, but the guitar is my favorite…my true passion.”

“How long have you been playing?”

“Since childhood.”

Adam listens to the quiet conversation, kicking himself for not noticing the calluses.He's been holding Tommy’s hand for most of the day, but if he is honest with himself even he has to admit to having problems focusing onanything except the waves of desire running through him whenever Tommy is near. 

“Is that how you two met?”

“No, um Cheeks introduced us.” 

Adam recognizes that Tommy is keeping things as close to the truth as possible.However,having Allison asking questions along this line is making him nervous so he leaves his chair to go join them.It doesn't even occur to Adam that this is the first time he's initiated any kind of tactile contact, but Tommy leans naturally into the embrace when he snugs his arms around his waist from behind.Tommy looks up at him through his lashes with a soft smile on his lips.

“Hey there.” Tommy says.

Adam puts a finger under Tommy’s chin and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. Tommy lifts an arm and let his fingers curl up in Adam’s hair, tugs gently at it to make the angle better and deepens the kiss. Nothing but lips and a little bit of tongue, but Adam feels a wave of heat roll through his entire body.

“Oh, get a room you two,” Allison grins. 

Tommy lets his hand fall down on Adam’s and turns to face Allison again.“Speaking of, it’s getting late and it’s about time we catch some zz’s.Where are we sleeping tonight?” Tommy asks. 

Adam tenses behind Tommy, realizing that not once had he thought about their sleeping arrangements. Tommy automatically strokes Adam’s hands calmingly trying to ease him.

“Mmm. I think mom said something about the attic room but let me check.”

When Allison goes to find her mother, Tommy looks at Adam and asks, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just… I hadn’t thought about where we were gonna sleep.”

“Don’t worry about it; I’m sure we’ll make it work.”

They both turn as Allison comes back.

“No, sorry guys, but it looks like you’re staying in Jakes old room. Need any help with the suitcases?”

Adam frowns and says something about being perfectly capable of carrying two suitcases.

“Don’t be an ass Adam, it’s just a room and you’ll be sure to get your cuddles ‘coz that bed is SMALL.” Allison laughs loudly.

Adam sticks his tongue out at her and goes to say goodnight to everyone. He can feel Jake's eyes on them as he and Tommy climb the stairs. 

When they enter the room it becomes pretty obvious why Adam didn’t feel good about that room or rather the bed. It isn’t exactly a single bed but it's pretty damn close. The room itself is small and the bed is pushed up against the wall so Adam hopes that Tommy will sleep closest to the wall. He really doesn’t feel like crawling over Tommy in the middle of the night if he has to take a leak. Adam drops his luggage and closes the door behind them.

“Well, I guess I can sleep on the floor,” He says, offering Tommy a way out.

Tommy looks at him, soft brown eyes searching his blue ones, lookingfor anything in there to help Adam to come to terms with the cards they have been dealt.

“That’s up to you, but I’m a big boy and sharing a bed with you isn’t scaring me.”

Adam didn’t miss the challenge lying hidden in those words.

“I don’t know if you noticed Tommy, but I take up a little more space than you do. And I can be an octopus when I sleep.” Adam raises an eyebrow throwing the challenge right back at Tommy.

“Doesn’t bother me.” Tommy answers with a shrug of his shoulder. He is so not backing down.

“I’ll just steal some body heat from you. It works for me.” 

“Fine.And by the way…I sleep in my boxers.” Adam turns to unpack. Thinking that Tommy is perfect. Perfect like, made for him perfect.

“That only makes the body heat easier to steal,” Tommy giggles and opens his suitcase to unpack too. When they finish Adam flops down on the mattress. 

“Is it okay if I use the bathroom first?” Tommy asks.He pulls out a pair of PJ pants and his toiletries.

“Yes, it’s fine.” Adam turns on the TV and flips through the channels.He's watching but not really seeing anything, his mind stuck on the fact that he is actually going to be sharing a bed with Tommy tonight, no, for the next three nights. Maybe it would be easier than he first thought persuading Tommy to bend the rules about no sex.

Adam can hear Tommy undressing and the shower spray as he turns on the water. The intimate sounds of another person and the mental pictures of Tommy in the shower make Adam’s blood rush south and he curses his vivid imagination. Adam turns up the volume on the TV drowning out the sounds coming from the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Tommy opens the door letting steam follow him into the room. Adam is trying to keep his gaze locked on the TV but it seems he has left his willpower somewhere at home. Tommy’s hair is still damp and his face is clean, all the makeup gone. His PJs hang low on his hips and he looks so much more innocent that way. Adam’s eyes wander and grow big when he spots Tommy’s tattoos. He practically jumps out of the bed to see them up close. He grips Tommy’s arm gently and inspects them with joy in his eyes.

“Big fan of horror?” He is not even trying to disguise the laughter in his voice.

“And OH MY GOD, is that John Wayne??” 

Tommy looks a little coy and doesn’t meet Adam’s eyes. Adam notices a blush creep up Tommy’s neck. The sight of that delights Adam. Finally. It is good to know he isn’t the only one capable of that. Tommy gently releases Adam’s hold on him.

“Yeah, big fan of horrors and The Duke.”

“That is so cute.” Adam voice is filled with laughter. Tommy shakes his head.

“Not cute. Badass!” Tommy sighs.

“No, babe. That’s cute. Sorry but it is.” 

From the look on his face, Adam can tell Tommy is a little taken aback at his endearment and wonders briefly if he overstepped his bounds.But when the surprised look disappears and a small smile takes it's place, Adam relaxes, figuring that Tommy must have decided it was a good thing that he let his guard down a bit. 

“Whatever, it’s your turn to use the bathroom. I’ll get under the covers.”

Adam finds the stuff he needs and goes to get ready for bed. When he comes out Tommy is lying his the side, both hands under the pillow and Adam can’t help but to think he looks adorable like that. Face of an angel with tattoos of hell covering up the pale skin. He glares at the bed sighing involuntarily over the size of it. He gets under the covers and is very careful about not touching Tommy as he finds a somewhat comfortable sleeping position. For a while he lets his mind wander while looking at Tommy.

“Tommy?”

“Hmm.” Tommy keeps his eyes closed, looking relaxed. 

Adam doesn’t know how to ask what is going on in his head so he just keeps silent. Tommy opens his eyes and his lips curls when their eyes meet.

“Just ask, I won’t bite you.” He shifts a little so he’s more comfortable as he studies Adam. Adam feels very self-conscious as if those brown eyes can see right through him. 

“I don’t know…… you said you do get invested…. In your clients…. I was just….. well, what did you mean by that?”

“Hmm. Well, I guess I see the people I’m around and I carry them with me because I care about them. I want them to be happy or at least satisfied in their lives. I know I can’t **make** them happy, but I can be there for a short time and let that time be the best possible. They all leave imprints on me help, shape the person I am, so I guess I do the same for them and I like that idea.”

“Have you ever crossed the line?” and yeah that was the real question here wasn’t it? Adam desperately wants to know if he has any chance at getting Tommy to bend the no sex rule, because the more he learns about Tommy, the more attractive the dude gets.

“What line?”

“The line where it becomes more than a job?”

“Yes. You know the woman I mentioned earlier? The only one that’s allowed to call me Thomas?”

“Yeah.”

“Mary is seventy-five. I met her five years ago on her seventieth birthday. I escorted her to the theater. She wanted me to go with her because I reminded her of her grandson. She is a riot and we had a great time. She made appointments every month and we became friends. Real friends…with her I’m just me, there’s no boundaries and I’m pretty damn sure she feels the same way. When I realized it had stopped being a job I just made it a habit showing up on her doorstep at least once or twice a month often even more. I know how happy that made her……and I loved that she didn’t ask about money once after I showed up without an appointment. She felt the same as me.She’s great and I love her……she is the grandmother I never got to know and a fierce friend.” 

Tommy sounds so happy when he tells Adam this that Adam feels a little jealous. He wants to know everything about Tommy too. He wants to be the reason Tommy smiles like that. 

“So is that the only time?”

“No it isn’t.” Tommy’s voice is nearly reduced to a whisper. 

“No?” 

“No, I…” Tommy worries his lip.

“You what?” Adam pushes.

He wants to know more; to learn everything he can about the enigma that is Tommy Joe. Tommy snorts and Adam smiles thinking of Cheeks reaction towards Adam when he did it.

“I fell in love once.” Tommy closes his eyes. And Adam wonders if it’s still too painful to think about.

“Ohh.”

“Yeah, I thought she was the sweetest thing ever and so beautiful.”

Adam feels his gut clench. He turns so he is looking up at the ceiling instead of Tommy. He damns Brad to hell for finding him a gorgeous, and really fucking sweet, STRAIGHT and off the limits dude and curses the circumstances that's put him in the same room or bed for three fucking nights. “She hired me to make her ex-boyfriend jealous, to get him back. She did and I learned an important lesson. She is the reason I don’t mix business with pleasure.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Tommy.”

“We all do eventually, don’t we? It’s okay, I’m over it. But I don’t want to go there with a client ever again. I’m saving my heart for someone I meet outside the job. And before giving it away completely I’ll let Mary have a say in the matter too. She is way smarter than me.” Tommy sighs.

Adam really wants to kiss away the pain, but goes for a diversion instead. 

“Oh now you’re mentioning your life outside the job…that reminds me, why didn’t you tell me you’re a guitarist?”

“Why should I? It has nothing to do with this… and I don’t want you to feel like I’m one of those people that expects something from you.” 

“No……. but it’s something that’s important to you…and Alli noticed.”

“Yeah she did. She’s an observer isn’t she?”

“She is….and I’m not too sure we’re convincing her.” 

“Then we just have to make it more obvious, don’t we?” Tommy snickers.

“Yeah, I don’t see how, though.”

“Let me worry about that. Get some sleep, Adam. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Goodnight.” Adam closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing instead of the warm body lying next to him.

“Night.” Tommy’s voice is soft. He too, closes his eyes and shifts a little to get comfortable. Within minutes he is asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Adam wakes up to a loud knocking on the door. For a second he can't rememberwhere the fuck he is, but then he hears Allison’s voice telling him to get his perky ass moving. He tries to move only to realize that he can’t. Sometime during the night Adam had squirmed his way into the middle of the bed and it seems like, with no place to go, Tommy had decided to sprawl out across him, because Tommy’s head is on Adam’s chest , an arm thrown around his middle and a leg over top of his. 

They’re so close that Adam can actually feel Tommy’s morning wood against his hip. The duvet is only covering them from the waist down and Adam also realizes that hehas an arm around Tommy, because that is certainly not his hipbone his thumb is slowly caressing.Adam stops moving, he almost stops breathing too. He wonders how the actual fuck he is getting out of this situation without disturbing Tommy. He slowly and very cautiously removes his hand from Tommy’s hip.

“Don’t you even dare, Lambert!” Tommy’s voice is sleepy drunk.

“What?”

“Put that hand back where it belongs and let me wake up warm and cuddle happy.”

“Do you even know what you’re saying?”

“Oh for crying out loud, we’re not fucking, just cuddling. I bet you do it with Brad without giving it a though…am I right??”

“Yeah but-“

“Then put it back.” Tommy grabs Adam’s hand and puts it back on his hip. He then puts his own arm back around Adam and snuggles a little closer. Adam can’t seem to think about anything else but how it would feel if Tommy would rock his hips just a little. But Tommy doesn’t instead he mumbles a content, 

“Atta boy.”

Adam decides right then he might as well just enjoy it, even though his own half hard dick is taking a little more interest than Adam is ready to admit, because it’s been too damn long since he had someone this pretty in bed with him. 

There is another rapid knock on the door and before Adam even has a chance to answer, someone pushes the door ajar poking their head inside.

“You boys decent?” Jake asks.

Adam’s body goes rigid and he pushes at Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy lifts his head and looks questioningly at Adam.Adam is sure he can see just how vulnerable he feels and hopes desperately that he can't see the want as well.They communicate silently for a second before Tommy answers Jake. He keeps Adam’s gaze locked in his the entire time. 

“Sure, come on in.” 

Jake opens the door and stops.The way his hand tightens on the door knob tells Adam that he wishes he could back out and close the door knob again, but instead he opens his mouth to speak.

“Mom said to haul you two out of bed…she has plans, breakfast is on the table.”

Tommy is still staring into Adam’s eyes. And something shifts between them and Adam can tell that Tommy feels it.His face flushes andAdam licks his lips unable to disguise the want in his eyes.He sees Tommy's eyes darken and drop down to focus on his lips as if Tommy's thinking about kissing him, really fucking kissing him.And Adam, he wants nothing more than to kiss Tommy and it must show in his eyes because a broken sound spills out of Tommy's throat and his hips snap down against Adam.Only then does Adam realize Jake is still there waiting for a response.

“Okay, we’ll be right there.” Adam says his voice torn, thick with desire.

Jake backpedals out of there as if the devil was on his tail and closes the door. The click from the door handle galvanizes Tommy into action.Despite this being a bad idea and his supposed policy about never mixing business with pleasure, Adam can tell by the look on his face that he's decided to throw all that out the window and kiss him.Because after all, one kiss isn't gonna hurt, right?Right??

But Adam panics and he moves faster than Tommy and before Tommy even has a chance to make a move he's on his back, alone in the bed and Adam is closing the door to the bathroom behind him. 

Tommy gets up on his elbows and stares at the door in shock.He palms this junk though his PJ’s and a small moan pushes its way up his throat.But instead of getting off, he just groans and throws himself backward onto the mattress. 

Behind the bathroom door, Adam is hyperventilating. He wants to bang his head against the wall, but he doesn’t want to give away just how much this affected him.Stupid, stupid him for wanting the stupid straight boy. He pulls off his boxers and turns on the water in the shower. He walks under the spray and jerks off fast and hard hoping the sound of the water drowns out the sound of him getting off. 

When he comes out from the bathroom a little while later he finds Tommy fully dressed, on his belly and flat out laughing about something in the TV.

“Oh Trapper…”

“Hm?”

Tommy looks away from the TV and his eyes wander over Adam’s body. Adam didn’t get his clothes when he bolted for the bathroom, so he's wrapped a towel around his hips and Tommy's face colors..

“Nothing, so Adam I’m sorr-“

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Adam finds what he needs in the closet. But doesn’t turn to face Tommy, his entire body tense. Tommy gives it another try, 

“But I really think we should talk-“

“Nope, leave it be and go get ready for breakfast while I get dressed.” Adam points toward the bathroom to emphasize his point.

“Okay, but I feel-“

“Tommy!” Adam slaps a flat hand against the closet door, making Tommy jump in surprise.

“Fine! Have it your way.” Tommy hisses and stomps to the bathroom.

They don’t speak a word to each other on their way to the kitchen. They get greeted with good mornings and warm smiles as they sit down. Coffee and food gets handed around the table and the conversation floats free and easily around them. Nobody seems to notice anything wrong with either of them, and a few minutes in Tommy is visibly more relaxed.He reaches out for the coffee pot just as Adam does the same, their hands brush and Adam yanks his back as if he burned it. Tommy sneaks a peek at him and suppresses a sigh. Things just got a whole lot more difficult.

**

“What is up with you guys?” Allison asks, concern written all over her face as she flops down on Adam’s lap. 

Adam steadies her by wrapping his arms around her.

“What do you mean?” he asks innocently and Allison raises her brows in disbelief.

“Yesterday it was all touchy feely and long loaded looks, almost to the point of queasiness, I might add. And today you're not touching each other at all, and the longing glances you two throw each other only happen when the other one isn’t looking. Are you two fighting?”

“No, we’re not fighting Alli.” Adam sighs heavily.

“Then what is it? You’re not scared of hurting my brother's feelings are you? You’re allowed to make out with your boyfriend.”

Adam blushes heavily and Allison laughs loudly.

“Oh my god, that's it isn’t it!”

“Not too concerned about Jake’s feelings.” Adam denies. 

Allison snickers.“So it’s about you wanting to fuck him against the nearest surface and not trusting yourself to touch him,” Allison winks wickedly.

“Alli!!” Adam looks horrified.

“No, seriously, Adam. Don’t know what's going on between you two, but go fix it. The poor boy looks miserable.”

“He does not.” Adam laughs.

“Look at him Adam.”

Adam turns to look at Tommy and catches him looking at him with a sad expression. Tommy tears his eyes away and turns to join the conversation with Jake and Thomas again. Adam instantly feels bad about the whole situation.

“Yeah, um would you excuse me, Alli?” he asks softly as she jumps off his lap and extends him a hand, hauling him off his ass.

“Sure, go make out with him; put that pretty smile back on his lips.” 

Adam nods, and goes to Tommy.

“Hey.” Adam says softly and puts a hand on Tommy’s lower back. All three men greet him with smiles and Adam asks, “Mind if I steal my boyfriend for a while?”

“Don’t need our permission.” Thomas says. 

Adam winks.

“Right! Tommy?”

“Sure.” Tommy looks at the other two and says, 

“Excuse me.” 

“Alli thinks we’re fighting.”

“Yeah, I knew she would pick up on us.” Tommy shrugs and looks briefly at Allison.

“This isn’t a fight, but Tommy, if you want out tell me. I won’t be mad.”

“No Adam. I just -I’m not sure about how to act around you right now. I thought we had a moment, a real fucking moment….and you bolted. That’s fine believe me. I honestly don‘t think - us, is a good idea. But right now, here, I don’t know what you expect from me. I can’t make these people believe that we’re a couple if you can’t even deal with our hands brushing.”

Adam creases his forehead and nods.

“The thing is Tommy, I’m kind of scared here, I could very easily fall in love with you. And you are very unattainable so," he pauses before continuing."If you think you can deal with all of this," he waves a hand around in the air, "I just-“

He'scut short by Tommy kissing his cheek. 

Tommy stays on his toes whispering to Adam, “I can deal Adam; the question is can you?” Tommy pulls back and searches Adam’s face for the answer. 

“I think I can do that.” Adam smirks and puts a finger under Tommy’s chin, tilting his head so the angle is right and says, “Let’s give them a lecture in the art of kissing.”

“Yeah.”

The kiss is slow and sensual followed by fingers caressing faces, sneaking along napes and fisting into hair. Tommy fails to suppress a soft moan that only Adam hears, setting his libido on fire. When they end the kiss they are both a bit flustered and the other guests are whistling loudly. Adam grins widely, making no effort to hide just how happy he is with that kiss. Tommy smiles; they seem to be back on track.Neither one of them thinking about the fact that Adam won't be Tommy's next week.Tommy sighs and Adam looks at him fondly.“You okay?”

“Mmm, yeah I’m good.” Tommy nods.

“Me too.” Adam says and winks mischievously as he caresses Tommy’s cheek and wishes that this, them being boyfriends, could actually be real instead of a façade.

The day goes by with lots of activities, carefully planned out by Amy. Adam and Tommy play their roles as boyfriends, both feeling the inevitable pull toward the other, blurring the lines drawn between them. Adam doesn’t even think about the reason he is there and he doesn’t feel betrayed by Jake and Thomas anymore. Instead, he finds himself relaxed around them and it feels like they are finallyfinding their way back to being friends again.It doesn't take much for him to realize that Tommy is the reason for this. That his focus is on him, not on Jake. It worries him as much as makes him glad. He knows now that he is ready to move on, that it happened to be with a straight guy is just his stupid luck.

**

Amy gives all of them a couple of hours off, and Adam decides to spend it at the shore of the lake, just enjoying the view and the silence. Tommy is on his way down to the lake with two cold Coronas, when he sees Jake flop down on the chair next to Adam.He watches as Jake hands Adam a glass of wine. Adam smiles happily when he takes it from Jake. 

Tommy watches them for a few moments, sees the tense set of Adam's shoulder's start to relax anddecides it's okay to leave them alone for a while.It will give them a chance to talk so he turns back to the house.Allison joins up with him a few moments later. 

“You’re a good guy, Tommy Joe. That was a sweet thing to do.” 

Tommy smiles innocently and a little confused.

“Huh?”

“Dude! Giving them time and space to talk. That was a sweet thing to do.” 

“Oh yeah? Well they need it, both of them.”

“But most boyfriends would worry," she says, searching Tommy's face. 

“I guess I’m not most boyfriends.” Tommy tugs his bangs behind his ear. 

“I know Jake has been trying to get Adam alone all day.”

“I hope he gets to say what he needs to then.” Tommy says seriously.

Allison laughs and takes one of the Coronas from Tommy. “So, I was thinking since Adam is busy, maybe we could have some fun?”

“What do you have in mind?” Tommy asks.

“Play the guitar for me…. I have one in my old room."She grabs Tommy's arm, "Please?Let's jam a little?" 

“Sure baby. Don’t have to ask that twice.”

**

Adam thanks Jake for the wine and sips it for a while, waiting for Jake to speak, because he knows he wouldn't have come down here without something to say.He didn’t have to wait long.

“Can we talk?”

“Sure. What’s on your mind?”

“You - you look so happy and content.Are you?”

“I’m good. I really am.I’m enjoying my life. I’m happy.”

“I’ve been watching you - and Tommy. The way you two look at each other," he paused, looking sheepish."I gotta admit, I’m a little jealous.”

“Why?” Adam swirls his wine in his glass as he looks at Jake in curiosity.

“This is gonna sound stupid because I know that I left you, and I know I hurt you really bad so please forgive me for saying this but I guess I’ll always think of you as mine. I never stopped loving you, I just loved, **love** Thomas in another way and I want you to be happy. Trust me I do.”

“I know you do.” Adam reaches out and squeezes Jake's hand.

“Yeah, but I don’t think you ever looked at me the way you look at him.I guess that's what made me realize that you were never really mine to begin with.”

“Hmm," Adam said thoughtfully, "Maybe you’re right in that assumption.You know I’m not hurt or angry anymore, I mean you did hurt me but it was a while ago and I'm over it, coming herefor your wedding, it kind of closes the circle, lets us heal, I guess we all needed that, so thank you for inviting us.”

“He is perfect for you isn’t he? And by the way, I already love him. I’m happy about how things turned out, for both of us Adam.”

“Mmm, yeah, or pretty damn close to it, and yeah, me too.” Adam fights the bad taste in his mouth from the lie by taking a big gulp of the wine.He absolutely hates lying.

“You two balance each other out very well. I wish you the best and I hope to get an invite to your wedding as well.” Jake says smiling.

“If we ever get around to that, you’ll get an invite, that’s a promise.” 

“Aww but Adam, you were made to marry some lucky bastard."He says, clapping Adam on the shoulder."I’ll look forward to the invitation!!”

They sit in pleasant silence for a while, just watching the water before deciding it's time to go find their significant others. They walk closely and talk quietly until the sound of a guitar and the amazing voice of Allison reaches them.Jake’s face lights up.

“Oh, she is getting good on the guitar!”

“Naw, that’s not her, not her sound. All guitarists have a unique sound. I bet it’s Tommy playing.”

“Oh, he’s a musician too?” Jake raisesd an eyebrow.

Adam nods, which make Jake snort.

“Pretty damn close?? No, Adam. If he plays too then he IS perfect for you!!”

“Let’s join them shall we?”

They find Allison and Tommy sitting on the lawn. Tommy has Allison’s guitar on his lap and is completely focused on her. His fingers strum the cords backing her voice perfectly. The rest of the family and guests are gathered around them enjoying every little bit of it. Thomas comes over to Adam and Jake, and suggests that Adam join them but Adam declines. He just wants to watch and listen to Tommy play. His heart is beating hard as he learns a new piece of the Tommy-enigma.Jake looks at Adam and smiles, elbowing Thomas who turns to look at Adam too. The two of them share a knowing grin.

 

Late in the evening they all gather around the bonfire, sitting on logs, sharing stories and memories. Tommy is leaning against Adam with his head on Adam’s shoulder. Adam is mindlessly playing with Tommy’s hair and Tommy closes his eyes, excluding the world and surrenders to the feeling of Adam. It doesn’t take long before he's sleeping like a baby. Allison notices and giggles.

“He’s adorable Adam. You scored this time.”

“Yeah, he’s kinda perfect isn’t he?” 

“Absolutely perfect!” Jake corrects and winks.

“Well, he put the smile back in your eyes. I love him just for that!” Amy says.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, but you better get your boy to bed, much better than sitting here like that.”

“Yeah, you might be right. Goodnight.” 

They all bid Adam and Tommy goodnight as Adam moves and carefully shifts his hold on Tommy until he has him in his arms, carrying him bridal style. Tommy snakes his arms around Adam’s neck and mumbles something about being able to walk himself. 

“Shush baby, I got you. They're all looking and you make me look good.” Adam whispers in his ear.

“Yeah?”

“Like Prince Charming.”

“Hmm, good. Then I’ll just enjoy being manhandled by you, hotstuff.” Tommy relaxes completely melting into Adam’s strong arms.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“Let’s.” Tommy says, and snuggles closer, hiding his face along Adam’s collarbone.Adam smells so good and Tommy doesn’t even stop to think before he let his tongue trail along his collarbone, chasing the scent. 

“God, Tommy you’re killing me. I’m gonna drop you on your ass if you don’t put that tongue back in your mouth!”

“‘m not. And I’ve been told I have no ass.” Tommy stops licking but peppers small kisses along Adam’s throat instead.

“If you don’t stop that I’m going to break the business/pleasure rule. You sure you want that??”

“I’m seriously thinking about it.” Tommy says as he breathes hot and heavy into Adam’s ear, making Adam shiver. 

“No, you’re not. Now stop it, God.” 

Tommy stops and leans in, letting Adam carry him to their room, enjoying the close proximity and before they reach the room he's asleep again. Adam puts Tommy down on the bed very gently and goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he comes back out he looks at Tommy sleeping on the bed.He looks younger and so peaceful and despite the eye-makeup almost angelic.Adam sighs heavily; he feels like whining so he grabs his phone on the dresser, checks the time and decides he can get away with texting Brad. He looks at Tommy one last time before sneaking out of the door. He needs some privacy so he goes outside and walks down to the lake.

Adam leans against a tree as he types a quick message to Brad, ‘ _Cheeks?_ ’

The phone rings almost immediately Adam smiles tenderly as he answers it.

“Hi.”

“What’s up?”

“Nothing…except I think I might HATE you.”

“Oooookay. What brought this on?”

“Because he’s perfect. Totally utterly and completely perfect.”

“Who? Jake? Oh baby…”

“Jake? NO, Tommy.”

“Oooohh.”

“Yeah. I mean besides that whole and I know shallow, oh my god he’s so fucking beautiful, he’s adorable and a total sweetheart too, and a musician - a guitarist. Did you know that?”

“No.”

“Yeah, he is, and a really talented one too, but did he tell me? Noooo because he doesn’t want anything from ME!! I have to find out because ALI of all people notices his callouses and asks him.”

Brad keeps quiet because it's obvious Adam isn’t done with his rant just yet.

“And on top of that he is just," he rakes a hand through his hair. "He's so, oh my God, Brad. he´s like the sweetest thing ever, he sees things, notices them and he makes everyone feel good about themselves, even Jake loves him.”

“Jake?”

“Yes, we talked about, you know, everything.And he ends up telling me that he's glad things ended up happily for both of us, but that he is a little jealous about the way Tommy looks at me, or rather the way we are with each other.That he thinks Tommy is the best thing that ever happened to me. And you know what, it's killing me that it's an act.KILLING me.Because he is, he really is. He loves to cuddle!Cuddle for Christ’s sake.”

“Yeah?”

“And the dude can kiss. Brad. I’m not kidding! When he kisses me, I’ve never been kissed like that before, my brain turns to goo, my knees go weak, and my cock goes hard like in seconds. I would get the moon down for him if he would keep kissing me. And I've only got two days left of this.What am I gonna do when we go home and he says goodbye???”

Adam inhales deeply, and throws his head backwards bumping it against the tree.“Why did you do this to me??”

“Me?” Brad sounds properly offended.

“Yes you! Why did you have to find the most perfect guy in the world and send us off to spend four days in close proximity?? Why?”

“Hmm, but you’re getting cuddled and kissed.Why are you complaining instead of persuading the dude to bend the sex rule? Duh.”

“Oh….. BECAUSE HE’S STRAIGHT!!”

“You think so?Because??”

“He told me so.”

“Hmpf, I was so sure, and honey my gaydar is rarely wrong. Tell me what he said.” Brad demanded.

“He told me he once fell in love with a client, and that SHE was really sweet and beautiful, but didn’t want him. I don’t get that at all.”

“That he fell in love? I mean, really honey? With his job?!”

“No, that she didn’t want him, how can anybody not want him?? For real? Brad, he’s perfect. Except for the whole straight thing.”

Brad laughs.“I heard you the first time. You really got it bad don’t you?”

“And it’s your fault! “

“Okay, stop bitching, it isn’t sexy.”

“Oh, but I’m not done yet! Oh no, because this morning when we’re lying in bed waking up-”

“Wait, what? You’re sleeping in the same bed?”

“Uh huh.Boyfriends do that, you know?! And we got Jake’s old room with the-“

“Small bed. Oh my God, you do get your cuddles then don’t you?” Brad giggles.

“Shut up, I’m whining here, will you just let me get this off my chest?? What sorry excuse for a best friend are you??” 

“Sorry, this morning…” Brad is sounding overly patient now.

“Well, he was practically lying on top of me and we had this moment, you know.”

“Moment? Like sexually charged moment?”

“Yes!! Well, until Jake kinda walked in on us-“

“With the STRAIGHT boy?” 

“Um, yeah.”

“And you’re sure it wasn’t just you?” Brad asks making Adam want to defend himself.

“I know a moment when I have one. And it sure as hell wasn’t just me. He fucking rubbed his dick against my thigh!Now, will you please let me tell you this without interrupting me all the time?”

“NO, and God Adam, sometimes I want to beat you with, I don’t even know, but something incredibly hard and heavy!!” Brad says making Adam snort loudly.

“No, seriously Adam! The dude and you share a moment, he humps your Goddamn leg and you still thinks he's straight?? What is wrong with you?”

“What about the girl?? Brad?”

“Oh wake up and smell the roses," Brad replies exasperatedly."Did you even consider he just might be bi??”

“Oh.” Adam really hadn’t considered that.

“Honey, get your sex on and seduce the dude. You got enough playing for you, get in the fucking game.” Brad sounds very impatient.

Adam frowns.“You really think he could be bi?”

“Adam!”

“Okay, I get it!”

“Go to bed, it’s getting late. And Adam?” 

“Yeah?”

“Get laid before the wedding. It’s a fucking dare!!”

“I hate you.”

“I love you. Night honey.”

Adam goes back to the room and quietly opens the door. Tommy must have woken up at some point while he was talking with Brad because his clothes are lying in a pile on the floor and he's under the duvet.Adam undresses and lifts the duvet, and as silent and carefully as possible climbs into bed.But as soon as he’s in bed Tommy scoots closer sighing contently when Adam wraps an arm around him tugging him close. 

“‘night Adam.” Tommy mumbles sleepy and low. 

Adam trails a finger along Tommy’s jaw and whispers a soft, “‘night Tommy.”

**

Around five in the morning Tommy’s phone starts ringing. It wakes him up immediately and he scrabblesaround trying to locate the noisy thing.He eyes it angrily when he finally sees it on the dresser. Carefully he tries to get out of bed without waking up Adam, not an easy task seeing as how they’re practically entwined.

Adam has an arm around his chest and a leg over his thighs, totally doing the whole octopus thing he warned Tommy about. Tommy sighs when the phone keeps ringing and disengages himself, crawling over Adam, who stirs and makes a complaining sound only to roll over and sprawl out all over the bed. Tommy grabs the phone, sees that it's Mia and answers it as he walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“Hi baby. Why are you calling me at this unGodly hour?”

“Hi, can you talk?” Mia whispers secretively, making Tommy laugh softly.

“Sure, I don’t think you woke up Adam. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I just missed you. And I’m kinda drunk.” Mia laughs.

“I can hear that! You woke me up just to tell me you miss me?? Where the hell are you?” Tommy giggles and rubs his eyes. 

“At your place.And then I remembered you weren’t home. Now I got no cab and you’re not hooome.” Mia whines.

“Girl, you know where the spare key is, use that and go to bed, sleep it off.” Tommy can hear she's already searching for the key.

“Found it!! But I want you here, I was gonna cuddle you, silly girlfriend.” 

Tommy hears her drop the phone and snickers.

“Sorry babe, I dropped you.”

“Haha, figured, but hey, you can cuddle me silly when I get home, two more days baby, and we can have a cuddle party if you want.”

“Promise?”

“I promise!” Tommy can hear her moving around, fuck she's noisy when she's drunk.But he smiles fondly when he hears the door to his bedroom open.

“Hey, I got a question by the way.”

“Ask away.”

“Is he as hot in real life as on TV?” 

Tommy hesitates before he answers, “No, sexier.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm.” Tommy knows that she won’t let him get away with this kind of answer for long but hopes she's too drunk to realize that he really doesn’t want to answer at all.

“And is he being a good date?”

“Mmm.” He bites his lip and fidgets with the things on the sink.

“You’re awfully nonverbal Tommy.” 

He knows that tone of voice and cringes because it means she's going for the kill.

“Yeah.” He leans against the wall and looks up at the ceiling, waiting for the question he knows she is going to ask.

“Oh my, are you falling for him?” 

Tommy closes his eyes and his voice is a little fragile when he answers, “Maybe.” 

“Oh baby! It’s about time. Tell me all about him.” 

He can’t, not here, not now. He is too damn confused so he laughs it off.“Haha, it’s five am and I can hear that you found my bed, sleep it off, we’ll talk when you get sober and I get home.”

“Teej?” Her voice is soft and filled with love; Tommy waits for her to continue.

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Night baby.”

When Tommy opens his eyes again he sees Adam leaning against the doorframe looking adorably sleepy with messy hair and heavy eyelids and freckles everywhere.

“How long have you been standing there?” Tommy asks.

“A while.” Adam looks tired.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” 

Adam shakes his head and says, “It’s okay."He pauses."You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Was it your girlfriend calling?” Adam knows he is being nosy but he wants to know.

“My friend Mia yeah, drunk off her ass and totally forgetting I wasn’t home.” Tommy smiles gingerly and shakes his head in disbelief.

“It sounds like you are missed. Am I getting in your way here?” “No, Adam you’re not. I’m just fine where I am. I’ll go back to bed now, you coming?” Tommy sounds dead tired.

“Need the toilet first.” Adam says.

“Oh, sorry.”

Tommy leaves Adam and goes back to bed, his mind spinning. Mia’s question forces him to acknowledge feelings that he'd happily ignored all day. Adam comes back and the mattress dips as he gets in. Tommy squirms closer to the wall.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“Tommy, I might not have known you long, but you’re like an open book. And I feel like I’ve known forever. You practically live on body contact, why are you avoiding me?” Adam sounds genuinely concerned.

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Then come here.”

Adam lifts his arm inviting Tommy to snuggle in close. Tommy sighs and gets comfortable in Adam’s arms. It feels too damn good and his heart races. Adam kisses his head telling him to go to sleep, but he can’t. For a long time he just stares into the dark, biting his lip. Adam’s breath makes his scalp tingle and everything in his body aches for Adam.This wasn't supposed to happen and now he can’t decide if he wants to run and hide or if he wants to say fuck it all and just enjoy whatever Adam is willing to give for the next two days.It's a very long time before he finally falls into a fitful sleep.

They wake up to the sounds of a house filled with life.Tommy stirs first blinking his eyes open cursing the intrusive sun.He looks up at Adam and before even realizing what the hell he’s doing he surges up to kiss Adam on the cheek, just a peck but it’s enoughfor Adam to open his eyes and mumble, “Much better this way,” capturing Tommy‘s lips in a slow, sensual kiss. 

Adam pushes his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, making Tommy whimper and shift so he can get the angle just right. But when he pulls back, Adam holds him close with a hand on his neck.“Where are you going?” 

“Morning breath.” Tommy whispers.

“Don’t give a damn, got you where I want you.” Adam whispers back.

“Yeah?” 

Adam doesn’t answer instead he fists his hand in Tommy’s hair and pulls him down to kiss him again. Tommy complies and goes pliant in Adam’s arms, arousal and want running through his veins. Adam rolls them so he’s on top, straddling Tommy’s hips but still leaving a bit of space between them, holding himself up on his elbows and knees. 

Tommy’s hands are in Adam’s hair, pulling him down to deepen the kiss, to explore Adam’s mouth with more enthusiasm than finesse. When air becomes a necessity they break the kiss, both panting harshly.Adam kisses along Tommy’s jaw making Tommy moan deep in his throat. He turns his head in a silent plea for Adam to explore the sensitive skin below his ear as his hands start to wander and learn the firm lines of Adam’s shoulders and back. Adam licks the shell of his ear, making his breath hitch and his hips thrust upwards seeking friction. 

“Please Adam.” Tommy whispers and spreads his legs. 

Adam slides a leg slide in between Tommy’s so their cocks align and Adam starts to move, rubbing their erections together. He tongues a nipple, making Tommy arch under him in a breathtaking curve.

“Get up, the sun is shining and it’s a beautiful day!!” Allison yells as she knocks loudly on the door. 

Adam collapses on top of Tommy and groans.“FUCK ALLI!!” he shouts at the door. 

Tommy goes completely still under him.

“Yeah yeah, you can do that later, right now mom’s calling the shots. Haha. See you in ten!!”

Adam rolls off Tommy and throws himself against the mattress in pure frustration. He puts an arm over his eyes and mutters something under his breath.

“Fuck!” Tommy says crawling over Adam to get out of the bed. Without even so much as a glance at Adam, he picks up his clothes and races for the bathroom, closing the door behind him.He slides down it until he's sitting on the floor.

“Fuck.” Tommy bangs his head against the door, realizing just how deep in this he is. This was not supposed to happen, not ever again.One weekend with Adam would never be enough. He throws his head back again welcoming the pain as a distraction from what really hurts.“Fuck, fuck fuck!” 

Adam gets off the bed and tries to open the bathroom door, the sound of thuds followed by cursing muffled by the wood.

“Baby? Are you okay in there?” Silence. 

“Tommy??” Adam’s voice is low and soothing; he puts his forehead against the door, arms against the doorframe.“Can I come in?” 

A shuffling sound filters out and he tries the door, pushing it open just enough to look inside.Tommy is sitting on the floor, arms around his legs, forehead resting on his knees.Adam sinks down in front of him and reaches out to touch Tommy’s chin but stops midway. Tommy doesn’t look up, doesn’t move at all. 

“What do you want from me, Adam?” Tommy whispers and Adam withdraws his hand.

“What do you mean?”

Tommy’s voice is barely a whisper, “I can’t do this…..not again.”

“Can’t do what baby?”

Tommy waves a hand between them but he still doesn’t look at Adam.Adam catches his hand and laces their fingers together.

“This…us… me falling in lo-“Tommy raises his head and stares at a spot on the wall avoiding Adam’s searching eyes.

“Don’t play with me Adam. Don’t ….. not when we’re alone….. I just …I know it’s a part of the game but not when we’re alone. Please don’t play with me.”

“But I thought….. I don’t want to pressure you, but Tommy I wasn’t alone in it was I?I mean, you kissed me first.” 

Tommy worries his lip, bites it hard before answering.“I know, didn’t think you were awake though. Thought it was safe, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Oh. If you don’t want this just tell me-“ 

“I do!! Too fucking much and come Sunday we’ll part; you’ll forget all about me and go on living your life.” Finally Tommy looks at Adam, the insecurity and fear of rejection so clear in his eyes that it hits Adam like a punch to the gut.

“Is that what you think? That you’re a convenient fuck?” Adam is shocked.

“Well, aren’t I? You had me on my back, legs spread like a fucking whore practically begging in two minutes flat,” the resentment in his voice, palpable. 

“No! Tommy! Please don’t say it like that!”

“Why do I do this to myself?” Tommy mutters under his breath, not really talking to Adam.

“Do what?! Tommy?” Adam loosens his grip on Tommy’s hands and frames his face instead, forcing Tommy to look at him.

“Hey, hey! Stop that.I want you okay?”

“Of course you do.Brad made damn sure to find you a date that was exactly your type.”

“What? Oh no baby, that’s not what I meant - I mean you do! But, I want you - all of you, because of your heart.Tommy you’re gorgeous inside and out and that’s what attracts me the most.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Adam leans in and steals a soft kiss, just a light touch of lips.

“Please don’t think so much okay? Let’s just go with it this weekend and then see what happens on Monday alright.” Adam kisses Tommy again and lingers just a little more than last time. 

Tommy sighs.“Adam?” Tommy asks guardedly. 

“Hmm?” another light kiss.

“Sorry for the freakout. I’ll get it together.” 

Adam smiles softly.“No worries baby, no worries!”


	3. Chapter 3

They walk down to the breakfast table hand in hand. But Tommy is still a bit withdrawn. Not that Adam thinks anyone is noticing because Tommy still plays the game perfectly, it’s just that Adam sees a veil covering the open look in his eyes and Adam sends him more than one nervous glance while they eat their breakfast. 

Amy outlines the plan of the day and informs everyone which tasks she's assigned them.Adam isn’t really paying a whole lot of attention until he sees the relieved expression on Tommy’s face. Adam snaps his gaze back to Amy.

“Say that again Amy?”

She smiles fondly at Adam. “I said that I wanted Tommy with the kids today, since I need their mothers decorating the pavilion.The kids seem to enjoy his company and vice versa.And I need your help with the music.”

“But-“

“Oh Adam, I’m sure you’ll survive a day without your guy. You’ll have plenty time together tonight.”She looks at Tommy and asks, “You don’t mind taking the kids for today do you?” 

He shakes his head, “Not at all.”

Adam looks lost and Allison put a comforting hand on his knee and pets him. He sends her a shaky smile. He just knows that Tommy will use the time away from him to build up that wall again and that just might be the thing that destroys their chance at a real relationship.

They all finish their breakfast and everybody slowly disappears to do their chores for the day.Allison lingers when Tommy stays to help Amy out in the kitchen. She looks at Adam whoselost in thought and staring down into his coffee.

“Trouble in paradise?” she asks as she puts her head on his shoulder and an arm around his waist. The closeness is comfortable and Adam almost forgets that Allison isn’t supposed to know anything until after the wedding.

“Yeah…. I think I might have messed up.”

“Why?”

“Pushed for something he wasn’t ready for.”

“Pushed for what?” 

Adam blinks owlishly and remembers he can’t just spill everything like he used to do. Not yet anyway.He sighs dramatically.“I can’t tell you and it’s not because I don‘t want to, I just can’t Alli, please don’t ask me to.”

“Alright. But you deserve to be happy and if he doesn’t make you happy-“

“He does! So very much! I kinda think he could be the one, you know? And this isn’t his fault….We just have issues…. And I have to find a way to work around them.”

Adam’s gaze never leaves Tommy as he makes small talk with Amy and clears the table, so it’s not hard to notice the small nervous glances he throws Adam’s way.

“Hmmm.”

“Yeah, and I think it might be really bad that we won’t be together today. I just, I need time with him.” Adam runs a hand over his face in frustration.

“You’re really falling for him aren’t you?” 

Adam doesn’t notice just how revealing that question is before he starts answering it,

“I am, but what if he doesn’t want-“Adam stops, suddenly aware about what he’s revealing. 

“Want what? You?” Allison asks and Adam can’t help but think that she's like a dog with a bone and she just tricked him into blurting out the truth. He puts his face in his palms and mutters under his breath, “Fuck.”

“Yeah I thought so.” Allison says and squeezes him from the side, trying to comfort him. 

Adam gently pushes her away.“Alli, I need to go and it seems like Tommy is gonna hide in Amy’s skirt until I’m gone so… yeah later.” Adam sighs and scoots off the kitchen bench. Allison nods and lets him off the hook. 

Adam doesn’t quite know how to make Tommy believe in him, but decides that something has to be done, so before leaving the kitchen he corners Tommy demanding his attention.

“I’ll miss you today.” 

Tommy’s eyes widen and he glances at Amy. Adam realizes that Tommy is checking to see if she could be listening.

“I’ll miss you too, but it’s just for a couple of hours, we’ll live.” he replies. 

Adam sighs; Tommy is being the perfect date, but not really himself. Tommy looks one more time at Amy before getting on his toes to kiss Adam goodbye.Adam captures Tommy’s lips and pours his heart into the kiss. It’s tender and longing and lazy and makes him yearn for more.Tommy gets a dazzled look in his eyes and the veil is gone when Adam meets his eyes this time.

“Hold that thought for the rest of the day baby.” Adam whispers before taking a step backwards and disengaging himself from Tommy’s arms. One more peck on the lips and he is gone. Tommy stands there for a while, running his fingertips over his lips, completely lost to the rest of the world. Finally, he shakes his head, clearing his mind. He catches Amy’s eyes and blushes deeply when she gives him a knowing smile.

**

Tommy is struggling with one of the girls’ ponytails when he sees Allison cross the lawn carrying two Coronas and he smiles. She is the first adult he’s seen in a couple of hours and even though he enjoys playing and spending time with the kids, she is a very welcome distraction. Tommy envelopes her in a hug.

“Hey.” She says as she hands him one of the Coronas. 

Tommy puts it on the table next to him. 

“Hi.And thanks dude.” 

A little girl tugs at the hem of his shirt.

“Tommy?” he looks down at her seeing the question on her face as she holds out the hairband and he remembers the task at hand.

“Sorry cupcake.” He says and makes the ponytail, frowning a bit when he sees that it isn’t centered and corrects it.

“There you go sweetie.” 

She flashes him a million dollar smile before she runs off.

“So what’s the story about you and Adam?” Allison asks.

“Huh?” Tommy looks at her in confusion.

“I mean, I know there's something off, I just can’t put my finger on it.” She continues, Tommy swallows and he curses his brain for not coming up with a smartass reply instantly. 

“Off?? No nothings off, we just had-“ 

Allison interrupts him, clearly she has something on her mind.“I can’t decide if I’m right in my first assumption, which is that Adam asked you for a favor – to pretend to be his boyfriend this weekend - or if you guys really are so infatuated that you can’t see the forest for all the trees??” 

“Uhm.” He can’t think of a single thing to say, but it doesn’t matter because Allison isn’t waiting for him to answer anyway.

“Or if in fact it’s both and none of you have the slightest idea about what the other one is going through. But let me tell you this. DO NOT FUCKING HURT HIM. If you’re just pretending, then back off because the boy is already so much in love with you that it’s insane. He is like one step away from signing the deed for your mutual home! I don’t fucking care about how many issues you have-“

Tommy is stunned and quite frankly he stopped listening right after the ‘do not hurt him’ part but something strikes him and before he realizes it he's defending himself.

“Alli! He’s not the one in danger of a broken heart here! And yes I have issues, doesn't everyone?Do you really think I’m the only one? Don’t judge a book by its cover darling. You don't know the whole story.” He stares at her, anger flaring in his eyes. 

“Maybe not Tommy, and as far as I know you’re a really nice guy but-“

“Adam is Adam, I know. He is impossible not to love. Five minutes with the guy and he owns your fucking heart.I know Alli. I know alright?”

“But why did you-“

“Because you’re right, I’m here because Adam asked me to be and he won’t be around when the weekend is done so," his voice trailed off and he took a breath."I gotta," he ran a hand through his hair, "yeah, please don’t tell him I told you.He needs this to be about closure, about him moving on. This weekend is about Adam healing after a really bad break-up-“

“But Tommy he's already moved on, can't you see that?He sees nothing but you!”

“No, that’s the picture we painting, not the actual truth.” Tommy throws his hands in the air in surrender, closing his eyes at the utter exhaustion even he can hear in his voice.

Allison looks at him completely flabbergasted.“Dear God! He wasn’t kidding was he? You really do have issues.” She lowers her voice to a near whisper and reaches out to tuck Tommy’s hair behind his ear and she looks him right in the eye.“Honey, he is smitten! And I know damn it!! I know him well enough to see it!!” 

Tommy closes his eyes and sucks his lower lip into his mouth. A little hand pushes into his and he looks down. One of the boys is standing with a ball under his armpit, looking back and forth between Allison and Tommy.

“Tommy??” The kid asks, and Tommy directs all of his attention to the boy.“Yes.”

“Will you come and play with me?” 

Tommy smiles.“Sure. Come on.” He looks at Allison and shrugs, she nods. They’re done talking for now.

 

Jake and Thomas had at some point agreed that they didn’t want separate bachelor parties, dividing friends and family into two groups didn’t seem fair. Instead, they had insisted on a barbecue party in the garden with as many wedding guests attending that were able. So tonight dinner is in the garden; torches cast a flickering and romantic light around the edges and lanterns are hanging from the trees. The table is set beautifully, plates are being handed around and the air is filled with happy chatter. Adam looks across to the end of the table and catches Tommy’s eye; Tommy raises his glass and mouths 'cheers', Adam winks and returns the gesture. He is a little annoyed that Tommy is sitting so far away from him, but Tommy had been one of the lastto arrive and had to take the place available.

 

When they are done eating and people start to move around Adam gets off his chair and goes to sit down next to Tommy. Adam lets hand brush along and settle on Tommy’s thigh before he leans in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Hey baby. I’ve missed you.” 

Tommy makes a happy noise and kisses him back.“Yeah?”

“Hmm. Barely made it through the day, I think you're dangerous to me, you’re like an addiction.” 

Tommy smiles and glances up at Adam through his lashes.“You really mean that?”

“I really mean that.”Adam stares at Tommyand leans in for another kiss.And although the angle is all awkward,the kiss is sweet and loving. Tommy’s phone buzzes in his pocket and Adam laughs.

“Someone wants you.” 

Tommy smirks and says, “Yeah? Well I’m a hot piece of ass.”He tangles a hand in Adam's hair, tugging him back to continue the kiss. 

The phone keeps buzzing and Adam pulls back, giving him a questioning look.Tommy sighs theatrically and hauls the phone out from his pocket.

“Crap.I gotta answer this.” Tommy gets up and looks apologetically at Adam.“Excuse me?” 

Adam nods slowly and leans back in his chair. He keeps his gaze on Tommy, but looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

Allison smiles mischievously and asks, “Why don’t you follow him, get some quality time?” 

Adam’s returns his gaze to Tommy.“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Adam pushes off the chair and trails after Tommy.

He follows Tommy off toward the lake shore where is he softly talking to the person on the other end.Adam can't quite make out the words until he is right behind him.Tommy looks at Adam questioningly over his shoulder, and Adam makes a gesture telling Tommy to ignore him. Adam listens as he continues to walk behind Tommy.

“Sure, I can do that……..no, that’s not a problem……..and what should I wear for the occasion?”

Adam realizes that it’s a client Tommy is talking to and the thought of Tommy making plans like that hits him hard. Takes the wind right out of him and his mind starts to spin. For the last two days he really hadn’t thought about what Tommy was doing for a living, that he wasn’t just here as a favor to him.Somewhere along the lines he had managed to block it out. Now the images of Tommy holding hands or kissing or even snuggling against anyone else makes him sick to his stomach.

“No that’s fine…… sure!” Tommy laughs softly and Adam rolls his eyes at Tommy’s back and clenches his fists at his sides. “Yeah you can pick me up at the usual place. No, no plans so we can stay if that’s what you want. Listen, David, I can’t really talk right now, if it hadn’t been you I would have let it go to voicemail. No it’s fine but I’m on the job…… Yeah, you got a date, see you next Friday. Right back at ya’ bud. Bye.”

Tommy ends the call and turns to Adam, his smile fading at the expressionon Adam’s face.

“So what’s up?Why are you looking at me like that?” he fidgets with the phone before shoving it back in his pocket. 

Adam is trying his best to control his feelings but his question still comes out as an accusation.“You have regulars??” 

Tommy blinks at the tone of voice but answers tentatively, “Of course I have regulars Adam.”He tilts his head and keeps his gaze locked on Adam’s still searching for clues as to why Adam looks so angry.

“Are you….are you angry with me?”

Adam shakes his head. “No…maybe…..no, more like jealous out of my fucking mind.” 

Tommy raises both eyebrows in disbelief and Adam continues,

“You have a date next Friday!” Adam points out as if it explains everything. Tommy creases his forehead and still looks confused.

“Yeah and?”

“With a guy you’ve escorted more than once?” 

Adam moves closer to Tommy moving slowly like a predator in search for prey, Tommy steps back, looking a bit uneasy.

“And you might be spending the night?” Adam’s voice is low and silky soft, his voice taking on that dangerous edge that made most people wish he was actually shouting instead. 

Tommy swallows before answering, “Uhm… still can’t see why you’re feeling jealous.”

“Really?!?!”Adam looks genuinely shocked and hurt by the statement

“No, Adam I can’t! We’re not boyfriends. I’m here now, as your date, you have my undivided attention-

“I can’t believe you just said that!!” This time Adam steps back, he throws his hands in the air in pure frustration. 

“SAID WHAT?”

“That we’re not –" he pauses in frustration."I honestly thought after last night, with you licking and kissing me while you’re half asleep, or this morning where, if it hadn’t been for Alli interrupting us, we would have been fucking like rabbits?!! Fuck Tommy, how can you not think that we crossed the fine line in the sand?? I even told you this morning-“ 

Tommy takes two fast steps forward and gets all up in Adam’s business, anger flashing in his eyes.

“Oh no, you didn’t tell me anything! You asked me to go with it for the weekend! And no matter what our current status may be, even though I have no fucking clue about what we are, you have no right to be jealous. You fucking knew what I do for a living!! If you can’t handle that Adam,” Tommy inhales deeply so he can continue his rant and the few seconds is all he needs for Adam's words to register.

“and….uhm ….. boyfriends???” Tommy looks lost and Adam reaches out to cup his face so he can keep Tommy’s eyes locked.He can feel Tommy's pulse under his palm and can almost see his mind spinning, trying to wrap around the word boyfriend. 

“Yeah that, or at least in the process of becoming boyfriends.And yes I know what you do for a living, but it doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like the idea of you in bed with another man….or woman for that matter. And givem my history, I kinda think I’m entitled.” 

The fire returns to Tommy’s eyes and he hisses, “Adam Goddamnit!! I don’t sleep around!! I’m not Jake!!! I haven’t had sex on business dates in two fucking years, haven’t even been close….well except for this morning! Have a little faith in me!”

“Okay! Fine! I believe that, I really do. But the thought of you, your body against anyone that isn’t me, is not really pleasing me.I’m sorry! I can't help how I feel!I don’t want you kissing anyone else, hell, I don’t even like the idea about you holding hands with anyone else. I get to do that, not anyone else.” Adam looks at him, a pleading look in his eyes.

Tommy relaxes a bit and gives him a tender smile.“You’re a possessive bastard.” 

Adam shrugs and the look he sends Tommy says ‘tell me about it.’“I know that, but Tommy you don’t have to sell yourself.Why don’t you make a living out of your music?”Instantly, Adam can see that was the wrong thing to say because the veil drops back down over Tommy's eyes and he tenses up.“Nice.Way to make me feel like a whore.You really think that's not my dream?That I don’t work my ass off to fulfill that dream? And not everyone is as gifted as you!!” 

Tommy turns his back on Adam and goes a few steps away before he turns around to face Adam again. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Adam.

“Oh God, I didn’t mean it like that!And not gifted? I’d hire you on the guitar right now!”

“You can’t! You got fucking Monte Pittman on guitar!! I’m not that good!” 

Adam looks stunned.“But you are!And you’re right I do have Monte and I can’t really replace him, I love the man like a brother, but what about bass, can you play the bass?” Adam walks over to Tommy and brushes a lock of hair behind his ear. 

Tommy looks like he wants to push into the caress but instead he sighs and says, “You have a bass player already, Adam.”

“I do, but I'd give you that spot instantly.I don’t want to share Tommy.” 

“Do you even realize what you’re saying? Okay, so we crossed the line, but what you’re suggesting here is even worse than what I’m doing now.” 

“How?”

“Because the prize for being in your band is spending the nights in your bed!”

“Prize?!” Adam sounds horrified.

“Yes prize!”

“Fuck, Tommy! I kinda thought you wanted to spend the nights in my bed?!”

“I do, I really fucking do, but not as a paid date or a paid bass player, I have a really hard time of separating those two! I want to be with you, as a boyfriend, no money involved. I want to be with you because you make me long for things I haven’t felt in a really long time. Because you put a ridiculous grin on my face when I look at you and because you make my heart race. NOT because I want to make a living out of playing the bass!! Do you see my point??”

“Maybe?” Adam shrugs a little and not quite meeting Tommy’s eyes.

“Maybe?! Adam?”

“Yeah, ok I see your point. But do you understand where I’m coming from? Who would want to see the boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever in the arms of someone else?” 

Tommy nods once, acknowledging the feeling behind Adam’s words.“But it's what I do Adam! It’s my livelihood. If you think, if you really mean the whole boyfriend thing, then you gotta accept me for who and what I am. Because Adam let me tell you, I’m not easy, I’m a moody fucker and I've got my share of weird neuroses, my job should be the least of your concerns-“

“That’s not gonna work Tommy!”

“Sorry?”

“You’re not gonna convince me you’re not worth the trouble, I’m not buying it! I see you, I see your big soft heart, I’m still not thrilled about your job, aside from right now, but you're not gonna scare me off, not like that!”

“Do you think you can deal?” Tommy looks guarded, as if he's waiting for the rejection. 

Adam’s heart aches for Tommy and curses the woman that hurt him so much.“I have to, don’t I?” Adam says, voice velvety soft. 

Tommy fixes his eyes in Adam’s, fear still making his eyes overly bright.

“Yeah, for the time being. If you really want to try this.” Tommy waves his hand between them in a nervous gesture as if he's still waiting for Adam to regret the whole thing. 

Adam puts a finger under Tommy’s chin tilting his head back a little. Adam’s blue eyes are filled with affection.“Oh but baby we’re already doing it. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He lets his thumb caress Tommy’s lips, the air between them buzzing with electricity. Tommy licks his lips and his tongue brushes against Adam’s thumb.Adam’s eyes go dark and he leans down to kiss Tommy.The kiss is long and thorough, an urgency threaded through it. Tommy moves closer trying to get the angle right, pressing his body against Adam's.Adam shifts a bit, sliding a leg in between Tommy's, giving him a little support and a lot of friction. Tommy rubs against him, just small shallow thrusts really, almost kind of lazy thrusts. 

Adam ends the kiss breathlessly and says, “Shit baby. We gotta stop here before it gets too far.” 

Tommy smirks, “I thought we just agreed on being together, doesn’t that mean it can’t go too far?” 

Adam cradles Tommy’s face again and pecks him quickly on the lips.“Yeah, but not here. Let’s go back to the others before this gets out of hand.Besides I wanna show off my guy!”

Tommy leans in and sneaks a hand into Adam’s back pocket. Adam puts an arm around his shoulder and kisses him softly on the hair and they walk back toward the house just like that.

 

Two hours later and Adam is walking down to the bonfire in search of Tommy. Most of the family and friends are already there, Tommy is playing Allison’s guitar absentmindedly while he’s staring into the flames, he looks content and a small smile plays on his lips as he mouths the lyrics. Adam recognizes the melody and smiles widely; it fits his own feelings perfect. Adam waits for the cord that opens for the lyrics to come around again, and starts to sing. Tommy immediately comes back from where his mind was taking him and snaps his gaze directly to Adam. He blushes when he sees how intensely Adam is looking at him, but he lets the lyrics and Adam’s voice wash over him. 

_ As the light, washes over the morning rise, _

_ You're still asleep, and that's all right, _

_ I can be still, ‘cause you look so sweet, _

_ And beautiful, next to me. _

_ _

_ And all my life, _

_ I've been waiting for someone like you, _

_ To make me smile, _

_ You make me feel alive, _

_ And you're giving me everything, _

_ I've ever wanted in life, _

_ You make me smile, _

_ And I forget to breathe, _

_ What's an angel like you, _

_ Ever do with a devil like me. _

_ You make me smile, _

_ You make me smile, _

_ You make me smile, _

_ Smile. _

 

Adam sinks down on his knees in front of Tommy, singing his heart out and sees that Tommy finally understands just how much he really means this. Tommy worries his lips, trying not to grin like a lunatic, happiness lighting up his entire facewhen Adam lets his fingers run along Tommy’s jawline. Neither of them notices the silence growing around them, that Adam’s velvety voice and the look on Tommy’s face seem to have frozen time around the bonfire. They're wrapped in their own little world, where nothing but them exist. 

 

_ Still in bed, sun is beating down, _

_ In a hotel room, on the edge of town, _

_ Wake up baby, it's three hundred miles to drive, _

_ And the truck-stop preacher, well he says God is on our side. _

_ _

_ And all my life, _

_ I've been waiting for someone like you, _

_ To make me smile, _

_ You make me feel alive, _

_ And you're giving me everything, _

_ I've ever wanted in life, _

_ You make me smile, _

_ And I forget to breathe, _

_ What's an angel like you, _

_ Ever do with a devil like me. _

 

When the last note leaves Adam’s lips, Tommy puts the guitar on the ground and lunges for Adam, toppling them both onto the ground.Tommy rains kisses down on Adam's face and somehow between them manages to say, “You fucker! Don’t you ever do something like that to me again.” 

Adam pushes Tommy’s hair out of the way and stares into his eyes.“Why not? When I mean it?”

Tommy goes for another kiss but gets distracted by the applause and wolf-whistles andinstead he hides in the crook of Adam’s neck, his face warm.Adam chuckles lowly and rolls them.He looks around and pushes of the ground so that he is on his haunches, extending his hand to Tommy and hauling him up. Once up on their feet, Adam grins wickedly and says in a teasing voice, “I think it’s time for bed Tommy Joe.” 

Tommy cheeks grow even redder as he waves a little goodbye to the crowd around the fire.

“Was that necessary?” Tommy whispers to Adam. 

Adam snickers.“You know what? You wouldn’t have blushed on the first day or asked me that! I love this about you; I can so clearly see it when you’re bullshitting.” 

Tommy’s eyes go wide and Adam steals a kiss.“Don’t worry, you secret is safe with me.” 

Tommy stops Adam and pulls him down for a dirty kiss and giggles a little at the end of it when he hears the other guests cheer them on.

“Gods,” Adam says and hauls Tommy after him, “Bedroom right the fuck now!”

“Possessive AND bossy.” Tommy grins delightedly. 

 

The door closes behind Tommy as he crosses the room to put his phone on the dresser.Adam is right there behind him, his hands running down Tommy’s arms until they reach his hands. Adam laces their fingers together and lifts them onto the dresser, blocking Tommy in with their arms.He rests his chin on Tommy’s shoulder and fixes his gaze on Tommy’s in the mirror hanging over the dresser. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Adam says in a thick voice. 

Tommy breathes out a soft laugh and squeezes Adam’s fingers; he turns his head and looks up at Adam through his eyelashes.

Adam's heart pounds a bit in his chest and he goes for another kiss.Their mouths meet in a sweet, wet and tender kiss.Adam’s tongue sweeps across Tommy's lips until he opens and their tongues met in a caress that has Tommy pushing back against Adam, rolling his hips up and into Adam.They break the kiss and two pairs of hungry eyes meet each other in the mirror. 

Adam licks his way into Tommy's mouth once more, sucking on his tongue.Small sounds of arousal and need float from Tommy and Adam strengthens the grip on Tommy’s left hand and moves the right one down Tommy’s right thigh. Slowly and feathery light he lets his fingers run along the firm muscles. Tommy shifts, spreading his legs a little, inviting Adam in between his legs. Tommy reaches up and twines his fingers in Adam's hair and holds on. Adam dominates the kiss, thrusting his tongue lazily in and out until he has to pull back and catch his breath. 

Adam presses his erection against Tommy’s ass and they both groan at the touch, Tommy pushes back against Adam again and rolls his hips a bit to get even closer. Adam’s dick lines up perfectly between Tommy’s cheeks and Adam’s eyes go dark and needy. He lets his hand wander up to Tommy’s hip and holds him still for a minute while he thrusts lazily, creating beautiful friction.Tommy tries to catch his breath as Adam watches him in the mirror, loving everything he sees – parted lips, pupils blown wide and his head tilted just so, baring his neck for Adam to explore

Adam releases the hold on Tommy’s hip and lets his hand wander a little higher, under the hem of his t-shirt.His thumb brushes against skin just above Tommy’s waistline, making Tommy’s breath hitch and Adam smiles through the kisses he's decorating Tommy's neck with. Tommy closes his eyes, overwhelmed by all the sensations rushing through his body. Adam’s warm hand travels further up, pulling the t-shits up too, exposing Tommy’s stomach and chest. Adam skims over soft skin, lingering when Tommy squirms and giggles because it tickles.

“Dude! Not my ribs!”

“Hmm, found a soft spot there, huh?” Adam‘s voice is gleeful and Tommy tries to turn around, his hands reaching for Adam's body too, but Adam doesn't let him.

“No, baby, let me enjoy this a little longer. Look at you! Your skin is so pale and beautiful.” Adam whispers. 

Tommy looks into the mirror and they lock gazes. Adam lets his fingers run over a nipple and Tommy arches his back, pushing into the caress. 

“Adam.” Tommy sighs, his voice thick and hoarse with desire. 

Adam’s eyes are dark with need and he pushes Tommy's shirt up, letting go of his hand on the dresser.Tommy lifts both arms and Adam pulls the t-shirt off. Tommy's head falls back against Adam’s shoulder as Adam draws a finger down his neck, shoulder, and arm.He closes his eyes and Adam revels in the delicious friction of their skin.He shifts his weight and once again Adam's hand is on Tommy’s hip. 

“Open your eyes.” Adam insists and Tommy indulges him, the passion in his eyes matching the passion in Adam's perfectly. Adam trails a caress along Tommy’s inner thigh and up to cup his cock. 

“Fuck Adam.” Tommy moans and thrusts into the warmth of Adam’s hand. 

Adam laughs dark and sexy, “Yeah, working our way around to that baby.” 

Adam squeezes Tommy lightly through his jeans. Tommy lets out a strangled cry and finally makes a move of his own. He bats Adam’s hands away and rips open the button and zip on his fly. 

“Too many clothes for that.” 

Adam takes half a step back and Tommy uses the space between them to spin around and attack Adam’s lips in a fierce kiss. Adam cups Tommy’s ass and lifts him a little making their dicks rub against each other. They both groan and Tommy tightens his arms around Adam’s neck.Adam lifts him up and stumbles backward, aiming for the bed, and drops Tommy onto it, landing him on his back hovering above him, brushing his hair away from his face. Tommy finally has free rein to roam Adam’ body, so he tugs impatiently at Adam’s shirt trying to remove it. Adam holds himself up onone arm and pulls the shirt over his head, then shifts the weight to the other arm throwing the shirt on the floor. Tommy’s hands are already busy with Adam’s belt, yanking at itimpatiently.Adam cradles his face and kisses him deep and dirty.

“Too much-“ Tommy complains when they break the kiss, he finally gets his way with the belt and unbuttons Adam’s jeans. He shoves his hands under the waistline and pushes the pants down Adam’s ass.

“Come on hot-stuff; roll over so I can get these off you.” He yanks at the pants. 

Adam grins wide and goofy.“Hey who’s bossy now?” But he does as asked and Tommy is all over him pulling the jeans off along with the boxers and finally the socks. Tommy stops to stare, not even the slightest shy about it. Adam lets him, reveling in the want he sees in Tommy’s eyes.

“Fuck Adam, you’re huge! And fucking gorgeous.”

Tommy lets his fingers do the walking up Adam’s thighs, ghosting over his groin. 

Adam’s breathe hitches, “Fucking tease.”

Tommy grins, running a finger from the base of Adam’s cock to the head. He smirks and bends down to trail the same path with his tongue. He rolls Adam’s balls in his hand pulling the most delightful sounds out of Adam when he does. Adam’s hands fists in Tommy’s hair gently pulling him upwards, “Tommy?”

“Yeah?” Tommy looks up and meets Adam’s heated gaze, his skin flushing with need.

"Take your clothes off for me." Adam whispers. It’s a needy demand and Adam can't believe it came out sounding like that.But Tommy lets out a breath, almost as if he'd been holding it and holding Adam's gaze, slowly strips out of his clothes.Adam can't help stroking himself slowly as Tommy watches him through hooded lids.

"Fuck," Adam says in a needy voice as Tommy stands before him, naked, cock hard between his thighs. "Baby you're magnificent." 

Tommy lowers his gaze, a sweet blush creeping up his neck, and crawls back in bed.He straddles Adam’s thighs making Adam shiver with anticipation as he runs his hands up Adam’s chest to tease his nipples. Tommy bends to kiss along the collarbone getting lost in the scent of Adam’s warm skin. Adam strokes Tommy's back as his tongue chases freckles before sucking a nipple into his mouth pulling out a moan from Adam's chest.His grip tightens as Tommy's tongue circles his nipple teasingly, making it harden and peak with arousal.Only then does he suck on the hard nub, biting it until he draws out another deep moan from Adam.

Adam slides his hands down and grips Tommy's ass and presses them closer together, making their cocks rub against each other. Tommy rocks his hips a bit desperately and then leans back, throwing his head back, blond hair obscuring his face as he reaches down to wrap his long fingers around their cocks, stroking them together. 

Adam swallows hard, the feeling of Tommy's hardness combined with the slow draw of silky soft skin against his own fevered skin is almost enough to push him over the edge.He reaches up letting his thumb caress the Adam’s apple on Tommy's throat before pushing at hisjawline until the angle is just right.He holds Tommy in place with his firm grip, the keening sound coming from Tommy almost too much.

“Tell me what you want Tommy.” 

Tommy’s eyes flutter open and his eyes burns with need. Adam's grip tightens involuntarily because damn it if this isn’t the prettiest picture ever.

“You! Inside! Me! Five minutes ago!”

Adam laughs dark and predatory and Tommy must like it because he shivers.Adam digs his fingers into Tommy's ass, briefly wondering if he's leaving a mark but the way Tommy pushes back into his touch tell him even if he is Tommy will wear it proudly.

Adam glides his hands down Tommy's ass until his fingers brush against his hole, making Tommy moan and push back against the caress. The sound sends sparks of desire through his spine down his cock making it throb in need.

Tommy bends to lick a trail along Adam’s neck and scrapes his teeth along the stretched tendon only tomove up to suck on an earlobe making Adam gasp. With a frustrated sound, Adam rolls them over, but the bed is small and they almost land on the floor. Tommy giggles."If you drop me on my ass you aren't getting any."

Adam snorts loudly making Tommy giggle even more as he rocks his hips impatiently. Adam scoots lower and kisses his way down Tommy’s stomach, sucking up a mark on his inner thigh. Tommy spreads his legs wide open wantonly and fists his hands in the sheets. Adam nuzzles his balls before he lets his lips ghost over Tommy’s length.

“Fuck yeah.” Tommy breathes out, tossing his head and arching, chasing the warmth of Adam’s mouth with a small thrust of his hips. 

Adam steadies him with a hand holding him down as he looks up at him through his lashes before sucking him in all the way to the base. Adam can feel the need pulsing through Tommy as he arches up into his touch.He hums around Tommy's cock, sucking hard, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the slit at the top.

“Shit Adam I’m gonna, I’m gonna, -” Tommy stutters out. 

Adam wraps his hand around the base of Tommy’s cock and presses firmly to stop the orgasm.

“No, baby, I wanna be inside you when you do. Wait for me baby, can you do that?” 

Tommy nods vaguely.“Yeah just…fingers now…please Adam.” Tommy pants heavily, his eyes glassy with need. 

“And don’t fucking stop touching me!” 

Adam smiles mischievously and says, “I have to though, just a minute I’ll be right back, I’m not doing this raw and bare.” 

Adam smacks a kiss on Tommy’s thigh and bounces off the bed to find condoms and lube. Tommy smiles heatedly when Adam rummages through his things.Adam crows in delight when he finds what he needs and instantly he is back and drizzling lube on his fingers and the need be inside Tommy, filling him up, is taking over all rational thought in his brain. 

“You’re so damn delicious, next time I’m gonna take my time, and Jesus fuck I’m gonna rim you so good you’ll be begging me never to stop” 

Tommy groans loudly.“Just get your fingers in me!” 

Adam flicks his fingers over Tommy’s hole, circling it just to tease and then he leans down to kiss him openmouthed and dirty and pushes his wet finger through the tight clench of the muscle. Slowly he works Tommy open while Tommy rocks down on his fingers.

Incoherent sounds pour form Tommy’s lips and Adam whispers words like ‘I’m gonna fill you up so good baby.’ ‘You’re gonna look so pretty on my cock.’ ‘I’m gonna make you beg for me baby, let me hear you beg for me.’ Tommy whines and writhes under Adam with desire and he begs.

“Adam please come on; put that dick of yours in me…. Please just fuck me!”

Adam finally reaches for the condom and Tommy watches Adam roll it on and lube up, biting down on his lip to suppress a moan. Adam is fucking hot and Tommy strokes himself and rolls his balls in his hand making Adam mirror the lip biting.

“You ready baby?”

“Yeah, put that big thing of yours in me please.” 

Adam slides in between Tommy’s legs and trembles when he feels the tight heat of Tommy surround him. A small sexy smile plays on Tommy’s lips as he watches Adam’s face, staring as if he's memorizing the moment and saving it forever.

“Yeah come on, fuck me, fill me up.” 

Adam watches his face, sees the desire on it, the arousal as he pushes inside, almost as if Tommy welcomes the slight burn, wants it even.He clings to Adam and Adam closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of owning Tommy.It scares him how much he wants this, to own Tommy and to want Tommy to want to be owned by him, but he can’t help it. He’s got no defense to keep him safe.

They find a rhythm and it’s over way too fast but they can’t hold their orgasms back. And for a while they just bask in the afterglow.

Tommy curls around Adam, putting a leg over his thighs and draws caresses on Adam’s chest absentmindedly.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s on your mind?”Adam asks softly.

“Uhm, yeah, not that I’m not grateful, but lube and condoms?”

Adam looks at Tommy, his face guarded and then it dawns on him, how that must have looked to Tommy.

“Oh baby, don’t, no,I,uhm, shit that’s not what it looked like!You’re not just a fuck, please believe me!” 

Tommy bites his lip and sighs.Adam can see the warring emotions in his eyes, the desire to believe and something else he can't quite place, something locked, guarded even and suddenly he wants nothing more than to reassure him.Heputs a finger under Tommy's chin and turns his head up, kissing him softly and lovingly.

“Trust me please Tommy, please. I’m nuts about you.”

“Okay.If you say so.” Tommy whispers softly, tensions slowly seeping out of his body.Adam sighs happily. Soon after that they drift into sleep holding each other close.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy awakens when the sun crawls over him leaving small kisses of warmth and promises of a beautiful day on his skin.For a while he just stays where he is, cocooned in the feeling of Adam doing his octopus thing. His body aches in all the best ways and the deep satisfaction he feels makes him gaze at Adam, like the love struck fucker he is. He wants to stay like this forever, feel like this forever, but he hears activity in the hallway and decides to beat Allison to the punch, so he sneaks out of Adam’s embrace and puts on his pajama pants and a shirt and goes to get breakfast. The only person in the kitchen is Amy and she greets him with a kiss on his cheek and squeezes his arm a little bit.

“So I was thinking that maybe I could borrow a tray and serve Adam breakfast in bed.Would that be alright with you?” Tommy tilts his head and makes his best puppy eyes, playing the best card he has at the moment. 

She offers him a knowing smile and says, “Sure honey, let me help you with that.” 

Five minutes later Tommy is on his way back to Adam carrying a neatly set tray with juice, bread and fresh fruit. When he opens the door he balances the tray on one hand and swears when he almost drops it. Somehow, Adam manages to sleep through the whole thing.Tommy stops and stares, torn between wanting Adam awake and just enjoying the luxury of being able to revel in the sight of him. He puts the tray on the dresser, pulls off his shirt and grabs his phone and crawls into bed again. 

He sits down with his back against the wall and lets his fingers run through Adam’s hair. Adam makes a happy noise and moves closer in his sleep, he ends up cuddling on Tommy’s lap making Tommy feel like his heart is about to burst, he can’t believe that Adam really means this, really wants him and as soon as he starts thinking that his thoughts start to snowball. 

He doesn’t deserve this wonderful man. Adam is a rockstar living his dream, he is so freaking talented and awesome in more ways than Tommy can even think of. He should be with someone that matches him, someone equally talented and awesome, not some dude that makes a living as an escort while busting his nuts to make it into the music industry. 

As if Adam senses the turmoil going on in Tommy, he tightens his arm around Tommy and mumbles in his sleep. Tommy has to really listen but when he realizes Adam is asking him to stay, he does the only thing he can think of - he calls the one person he knows will push him in the right direction.

“Hello?” 

“Mary! You sound tired, is something wrong, did I wake you up?” All Tommy’s worries are blown away by the fragile and tired voice in the other end.

“Well, hello to you too Thomas, no nothing is wrong, just slept in I’m allowed.I’m getting old you know.” 

Mary’s voice grows stronger and more powerful with each word, so Tommy relaxes.

“Naw, you’re not, age is a state of mind and you better be around for a long time to come missy.” A soft and tender smile plays on his lips; he loves this bantering back and forth between them, it is the main reason she stole a piece of his heart in the first place.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m still waiting to hear the sound of little feet, that is when you decide to make me a bonus grandmother.”

“Yeah, well there is just one problem there.” 

Mary laughs loud and joyfully at that and says, “Oh don’t you dare! Thomas," she cackles into the phone."Don't even tryto give me the “I’m missing a chromosome for that to happen” speech. There are other ways, adoption, Thomas adoption.”

“Yeah, well I guess I have to consider that at some point.” Tommy sighs not because the thought makes him sad but because they’re already getting close to the reason for the phone call. He feels like a coward.

“Hmmm, why do I feel like I’m missing something here? And why are you awake and calling me at….9am?”

“Uhm…I just wanted to talk.” Another sigh, he doesn’t know how to begin, but he knows she won’t let him get away with this. He is right, the demanding but still patient tone in her voice makes it clear when she says, “So talk, Thomas.” 

“Um yeah… I guess….. I sorta met someone… and I’m kinda scared that I’ll never be…I don’t even know…enough?!….” Tommy is met with silence for what seems like a long time and he gnaws on his thumb. It’s a terribly bad habit of his that sneaks up on him whenever he is sad or anxious. 

“Oh.. but I thought you were working, wasn’t you supposed to go to a wedding with some rockstar?”

“Yeah.” Tommy looks at the sleeping Adam and runs a finger along his jawline, Adam’s lips curl in a soft smile, but he doesn’t wake up.

“Oh, so you met her there?”

“SHE is a HE.” That breaks his discomfort somehow and Tommy can’t stop the giggle before it is out and Mary joins him.

“Hm, yeah I can see why you would have to take alternative options into consideration then!” 

Mary is flat out laughing now and Tommy giggle-snorts, “Dude!”

“Dude, yeah dude it is, isn’t it?!” She still sounds amused when she asks, “So what’s the matter Thomas, did he say or do anything that made you feel like that or is this….old damage talking?”

“Uhm no, I just……. he says he wants this…me…. and I just….well I’m here because he didn’t want to face his ex-fiancé as a single man and because he needed closure….I…. I don’t doubt the physical part that is pretty obvious but…. I mean does that sound like a man ready for a relationship? The thing is Mary, that I think he could be the one. I don’t think I could walk away even if I wanted to but what if-“ 

Mary cuts him off, “Oh Thomas would you grow a pair and live a little, how will you ever know that he’s the one if you won’t let go of your fears. Date the dude, have some fun. Get laid. And while you’re at it haul his ass back here so I can meet the man that's twisting your nuts like this. Maybe he’s the one that can solve the baby issue for me?!”

“Oh my god, Mary, I met the guy four days ago! Would you stop the baby talk for five minutes?” Tommy tries his best to sound indignant, but misses by a mile. He gazes at Adam sleeping on his thighs and imagines how their future could be.

“But you’re falling in love with him aren’t you? That’s why you’re calling me, right?” she asks gently. 

“Yeah I think I am……I am. And I’m scared and you’re not helping!” he whines.

“If you wanted me to pet you on your head and tell you to run and hide you called the wrong person, and you know that. You called me because you knew you needed a kick in your sorry ass and that’s what I’m doing. Go for it sweetheart, and have a little faith in him. If he says he wants it then why not trust him? Now tell me all about him. Is he handsome?” 

Tommy leans his head back against the wall and smiles. This was exactly what he needed.

“Don’t even get me started; I think I could go on for hours if the subject is the awesomeness of Adam Lambert.”

“So it’s the rockstar you’re falling in love with?!”

Adam moves a little when his name is mentioned. Tommy drops his gaze to Adam and runs his fingers soothingly through the strands of Adam’s hair, scraping his nails against the scalp. Adam pushes into the caress of Tommy’s fingers and a small moan of pure pleasure ripples form his throat.

“Yeah it is, and I think he is waking up now and I don’t want to feed his ego that much this early in the day.” Tommy giggles and Mary snickers knowingly,

“That and you just want to kiss away his sleep.”

Adam’s eyes flutters open and a lazy sexy and sleep drunk smile spreads across his face. Tommy’s heart swells and beats faster.

“That too. Listen, Mary I gotta go, I’ll come around tomorrow when I get home.”

“Carpe diem, sweetheart. Live a little, after all that’s what life is for. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

Tommy tosses the phone on the mattress and scoots down, Adam rolls a bit, giving Tommy the space to actually get down to him. When Tommy settles Adam puts his palms under his chin on Tommy’s chest and looks into Tommy’s eyes he mumbles a sweet, “Good morning.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Tommy’s hand runs over Adam’s back in calming circles. 

Adam smiles and nods, “I can’t believe Jake and Thomas are getting married today,” Adam kisses Tommy just a soft touch of lingering lips. “And here I am with you, life works in mysterious ways.”

“Mmm.” Tommy cradles Adam’s face and pulls him in for another and much messier kiss. 

When they break it Adam sighs violently, “I guess we gotta get up and get ready, don’t want to though.”

“We got time.” Tommy says and tugs at Adam’s hair, guiding him down again, he is so not finished with kissing Adam.

“Yeah?” 

Tommy nods and twists his fingers tighter in Adam’s hair. He hitches a leg around Adam trying to get him to move closer.

Adam groans.“With our luck baby, I’ll bet Alli is knocking on the door in about two seconds!” 

“No, she won't be.” Tommy winks and points to the tray on the dresser, “I took care of that.” 

Adams eyes go wide and a joyful smile lights up his face.“Aww baby, you’re spoiling me.”

“Or," he pauses dramatically, "Maybe it’s my sneaky way of making sure you spoil me.” Tommy says between small kisses. 

Adam yanks his head up and he practically beams at Tommy.

“Oh my god that’s even better.”

“Hungry?” Tommy asks.

“Yes. Very hungry.” Adam kisses Tommy sweet and wet and Tommy invites him in with a swipe of his tongue and Adam deepens the kiss. Tommy breaks the kiss and pushes a little at Adam's shoulder indicating he should move.

“Move fucker, so I can get the tray. You said you were hungry.” 

Adam's laughter is dark and sexy and it makes Tommy tingle all over.

“For you. Hungry for you.” 

Tommy flops down on the mattress he throws his arms around Adam’s neck with a sexy laugh pushing out of his throat.

“Breakfast is served!”

**

It’s noon before they get out of bed and then they’re in a hurry, despite that the shower drags out. Time seems to slow down, lost between lingering touches and long, sensual kisses.

“Damn it, we need to get ready.”Adam mutters under his breath when Tommy presses his body against his back and lets a hand wander down his sternum. Tommy’s lips curl against Adam’s shoulder where he was kissing him a second ago.

“I know.” Tommy’s hand reaches its destination and slowly he strokes Adam’s cock. 

Adam moans and puts a hand on Tommy’s stopping the caress.

“One of us needs to get out of here to get dressed; while the other takes care of hair and makeup otherwise we’re going to be late-“

“I know.” Tommy agrees and squeezes Adam lightly, just enough to make Adam groan and push into the warmth of Tommy’s hand.

“Really late. Oh god Tommy, the things you do to me.” Tommy grins and rises to his toes grinding his own erection against Adam and darts his tongue out to lick the freckles on Adam’s neck. Adam shivers and turns around. The playful look on Tommy’s face is almost convincing enough to risk being a little late but a quickglance at the clock clears his head.

“Out now!” He pushes Tommy out the door and giggles delightedly when Tommy pouts and bats his lashes. 

“Not gonna work baby, get your clothes on and leave me to alone to get prettied up.”

“Not fair, you don’t need it.” 

Adam beams back at him but continues to close the door. Tommy makes a little happy sound and goes off in search of his clothes. When he is finished he checks out his image in the mirror frowning a bit. He knows he looks good but he will never feel comfortable in a tuxedo. He goes to knock on the bathroom door.

“You done? Can I come in? I promise I’ll behave.” Tommy snickers.

Adam opens the door and rushes out, barely glancing at Tommy who seems amused by Adam stressing. Tommy goes into the bathroom to finish his up, leaving the door open while Adam gets dressed. With the door open he can see Adam in the mirror and Tommy is not above perving on him while he gets dressed.

Adam takes out his clothes and carefully arranges them on the bed; he runs his fingers lovingly over the fabric. This is one of the perks of being a rockstar, being able to spoil yourself rotten with an expensive and custom-made tuxedo. 

Tommy bites his lips, frowning at the attention Adam is paying to his clothes squashing the ridiculous jealousy over a piece of clothing..

“Just put it on babyboy. It’s not like it’s gonna return your crush or anything.” 

Adam yanks his head up and catches Tommy’s gaze in the mirror and with a wolfish smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes he winks at Tommy making his breath catch. His whole being reacts to Adam, pulls him towards him. It occurs to Tommy that he has never felt this way before, this strongly. It's like Adam is somehow hotwired to his entire body and soul, leaving him defenseless and raw to the core. He puts the mascara down and turns around to watch Adam get dressed. 

Adam turns it into a show; he steps into his briefs pulls them up slowly and takes his time to arrange his junk. Tommy unconsciously licks his lips and Adam reaches for his trousers, his gaze never leaving Tommy. He leaves them clinging to his hips, fly open as he puts on his undershirt carefully making sure not to mess up his hair or makeup. When he tucks it in the trousers he once again let his hand brush over his cock. Earning a broken sound from Tommy.

“Shit. Now, who’s not behaving?”Tommy raises his brow in question. 

Adam laughs dark and sexy and slides the shirt over his shoulders and begins to button it carefully. Tommy closes his eyes and turns to face the mirror, there is no way he is letting Adam win this round. Determined, he applies the last of his makeup and checks if the flat iron is hot enough and goes to work on his hair. When he's finally finishedhe strolls out and throws a quick look Adam’s way, only to stop and stare.

“Oh my fucking….”

“Wait what?” Adam looks utterly confused.

“You look….” Tommy searches for the right words but they seem to escape him. He shrugs at his own inability.

“What? Just tell me.”

“I…. fuck, Adam, you’re beyond gorgeous.Can I like keep you or something?” 

Adam’s confusion clears and he laughs delightedly and makes a slow turn around, allowing Tommy to check out the whole package. Once he's back looking at Tommy again, he cradles Tommy’s face in his hands and puts a small kiss on his lips.

“Yeah you can keep me. I’d like that. And just so you know,” he presses another soft kiss to Tommy's lips.“You look amazing too! And now we gotta get moving baby.”

**

Someone calls out for Adam to wait, Tommy lets go of Adam’s hand and crosses the lawn heading for the pavilion. He lets out a sigh of relief when he walks into it. It is beautifully decorated with fresh flowers. The theme isn’t feminine at all; there's nothing that screams princess, just plain, simple romance. There are chairs on both sides of the improvised aisle and Tommy wonders where he or rather he and Adam are supposed to be seated. Adam catches up with him; he pecks him on the cheek and laces their fingers together.

“Hey do you know where we’re-“

“Over there.” Adam points and they maneuver their way to the seats. The other guests are finding their places too and Adam keeps looking around like if he is counting heads or something.

“You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah baby. I’m fine.”

Tommy isn’t entirely convinced about that. So he keeps his eyes on Adam, trying to read every emotion that crosses his face. By the time the music begins and Jake and Thomas walk down the aisle together, Tommy has almost convinced himself that Adam is hiding the fact that he is still hurt.

“Stop that!”

“Stop what?” Tommy whispers back.

“Overthinking stuff, it’s not necessary. I’m fine and head over heels in love with a closet brunet.”

Adam catches Tommy’s gaze and winks wickedly, making Tommy’s stomach feel like a thousand butterflies just found their wings and decided to take a test flight. 

 

Jake and Thomas are practically glowing with love when they exchange their wows. Tommy is still studying Adam’s face, looking for any kind of regret, but finds nothing but happiness. A single tear escapes its way from the corner of Adam’s eye and trails down Adam’s cheek and Tommy captures it with a feathery light touch. Adam turns to look at Tommy with a loving expression; he leans in and whispers into Tommy’s ear.

“I want that. One day I’m gonna have that experience too.” 

Tommy nods just acknowledging Adam’s words. Thinking that the man Adam ends up choosing to do this with is going to be the luckiest fucker alive. 

**

It's late and the party is winding down when Adam lets go of Thomas who he had been dancing with and looks over at Tommy sitting at a table in deep conversation with Allison. They sit close together and whenever Tommy animates too much with his hands Allison grabs them and smiles wickedly at him. Tommy smiles back letting her hold his hands and leans closer to say whatever is on his mind. Adam feels jealous of Allison having all of Tommy’s attention, of getting to hold his hands. Thomas follows Adam’s eyes and holds Adam back with a light touch. 

“Don’t let this one get away Adam.”

“Well, I didn’t have much say in the matter last time did I?” Adam snaps. 

Thomas looks like he doesn’t know what hit him and Adam mentally kicks his own ass.

“Look, Thomas, I didn’t mean it like that, I am happy for you…it is just… well Tommy ‘s work….”

“Tommy’s work?... could what?.... Isn’t he as musician?”

“Yeah… nevermind. I guess I’m just a jealous bastard.”

“Hmm, yeah I guess I can understand that, and I AM sorry Adam. We never wanted to hurt you.” 

Adam puts a hand on top of Thomas’s and pats it twice but not once does he take his eyes off Tommy.

“Don’t worry about it. Would you-“

“Not at all.Go.” 

The DJ changes the mood of the music as Adam crosses the floor and when Adam recognizes the song his mood changes too. He can’t hold something Tommy didn’t do against him, and if he is honest with himself he knows that Tommy still hasn’t torn off the last piece of armor around his heart. Adam decides that he just has to convince Tommy that he should play bass in his band instead of his current job, because let’s face it, he does not want others to ‘date’ Tommy, fake or not. But he also knows he has to be careful and let Tommy do things at his pace.

He reaches out and touches Tommy’s shoulder and immediately he’s got Tommy‘s attention. Brown eyes meet his blue ones in an open and fond gaze. Adam’s heart skips a beat because there is no veil, no defense in those brown eyes, Tommy practically radiates happiness. Adam extends his hand.

“Dance with me?” he asks softly, Tommy shakes his head, but still takes Adam’s hand.

“Not drunk enough. Just buzzing.” 

Adam pulls a little, just enough to get Tommy off the chair.

“Please?” Adam whispers into Tommy’s ear.Tommy bites his lip and nods. He follows Adam out onto the dance floor. The song is mellow and soft and this kind of dancing Tommy is okay with, he can do a little swaying. He wraps his arms around Adam’s neck and Adam puts his hands on the small of his back pulling him all the way in. Adam leads and Tommy just lets go and follows.

“I’m so fucked, I’m never gonna be able to say no to you am I?” Tommy says and plays a little with Adam's hair.

“God, I hope not.” Adam sighs happily.

“Just, don’t abuse it!” Tommy winks, taking the edge off the words. 

Adam lifts a hand runs his knuckles along Tommy’s jawline looking him in the eyes and sings along to the song playing,

_ Darlin' if, if we fall in love tonight  
you're gonna be alright  
your heart is in good hands  
Darlin' if, if we fall in love again  
on me you can depend, if you could take a chance  
Open your heart and let love, love again. _

“Oh my God, you’re cheesy.” Tommy grins and Adam shrugs not taking the words to heart when the man in his arms is so clearly affected by it.

“I’ll never abuse it baby, but I’m not gonna lie and say it doesn’t make me happy either.” 

Tommy pulls Adam down for a kiss and for a while they just bask in the feeling of each other and sway to the music.

“Adam?” Tommy asks quietly.

“Hmm.”

“Would you -”

“Would I what?” Adam leans back a little and tips Tommy's head up so he can see him properly, feeling like this might be important.

“Uhm…. I don’t know…..” Tommy closes his eyes, and Adam knows suddenly that whatever Tommy is about to askhim is not only important but just might be Tommy putting himself on the line.

Tommy opens his eyes andlets out a restrained sigh, “uhm I would like you to meet Mary.” 

“Aww, Tommy Joe, you’re serious aren’t you?” Adam breaks out in a huge smile.

“Yeah.” It comes out breathy and shaky and Adam stops moving them to the music and it hits him, it hits him hard.

“Oh my god Tommy…… this is you telling me, you really want this… me!.... you trust me!”

“Well, duh!”

“I would love that, just say when!! I’ll be there.”

Tommy rests his head on Adam’s shoulder and a small content sound escapes him.

“Thank you.” Tommy sighs and Adam hugs him close, moving them slowly to the music again.

**

“So what happens now?” Adam asks quietly. He's sitting on the bed leaning back on his elbows, suitcase packed and ready. Tommy is still packing but stops for a moment to look at Adam.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, um, this was all pretty intense and I don’t want to go back just yet. I want to stay here with you, cocooned in our own little world.But I guess that I just need to know how we do this,” He waves a hand between them.

“Oh? I thought, you said, you wanted to date me?! Isn’t that supposed to be the next step?” Tommy leaves the packing and walks over to the bed, straddling Adam’s thighs. Adam reaches up and snakes his arms around Tommy’s neck, pulls him down on the bed with him and kisses him, just a light touch of lips before answering the question. 

“I do! Yes!But how, - I mean we kinda missed a few steps here didn’t we?” 

Tommy snuggles a bit closer, getting comfortable on Adam’s chest. He loves the feeling of being small and delicate even moreso when Adam moves his hand lower to support him.

“Yeah I guess so… but I would still like to…. I don’t know….go on dates?”

“Yeah me too… but the idea about dates are like getting to know each other… to feel out if there is chemistry. We already know there is!!” Adam grabs Tommy ass and squeezes to emphasize his words. Tommy smiles against Adam’s throat but then raises his head to look Adam in the eyes.

“But there is still a lot we need to learn about each other.”

“I know baby, I guess I just don’t know where to go from here. Do I just drop you off at your apartment with your number in hand and call you up or -”

“We could make plans right away if you want to.Would that help?”

A huge smile lights up Adam’s face and he pushes a little at Tommy so he can get his hand in his pocket,“Yeah let’s do that.”

Tommy grins and rolls off him to do the same.

“So when are you free?” Tommy asks when he finds his calendar. 

Adam frowns looking at his own schedule, “Not before Friday.Got meetings and promo stuff the entire week. I won’t be home until pretty late. Hmmm, does Friday work for you?”

“No Adam, I gotta work remember? David is picking me up around 7 pm.”

Adam frowns and sighs heavily, clearly unhappy about that. Tommy squirms a little; he hates the hurt look on Adam’s face. Hates that he put it there.

“Yeah that’s right, sorry, I forgot.So um the rest of the weekend is out of the question too?” Adam asks, his voice as neutral as he can make it. But Tommy hears the crack in it and swallows hard before answering, his voice one big apology.

“Yeah, well I actually don’t know.I’m pretty sure I’ll be back home Saturday afternoon or early night. But I’ll be beat.”

“So what about Sunday?”

“Band practice.” Tommy says in a small voice, feeling utterly disappointed that it'll be at least a week before they get to see each other again.

“Fuck! Tommy, I don’t want to wait until the week after to see you!” Adam hisses, putting words to how Tommy feels too.

“I know.What about Friday afternoon?Um, you could stay until David shows up?” 

Adam immediately lights up. He rolls so he's lying on his side watching Tommy who’s worrying his lip and looking hopefully back at him.

“Yeah that might work.I’m free around noon.” Adam pins Tommy under him and oh so very slowly he bends down eyes fixed on Tommy’s lips “Maybe we could do lunch?”

“Yeah,” Tommy’s hands curls up in Adam’s hair tugging him gently down the rest of the way and right before their lips meet Tommy smirks and his eyes sparkle.“Uh huh, and later you could do me! How’s that?”

Adam groans loudly. “God, Tommy! Your mouth!” 

Tommy snickers.“Oh admit it! You love it.”

“Hmm. Even more when it's on me.” 

The kiss isn’t urgent but searching and gentle with tenderness and warmth and just perfect. 


	5. Chapter 5

Friday didn't come fast enough. Tommy had made sure everything was ready for work later; he didn’t want to miss a minute with Adam. 

And for what feels like the millionth time he checks the time on his phone. He laughs when he thinks about Mia’s reaction earlier when he did the same thing. The phone hasn’t left his side since last weekend.He and Adam text each other constantly and at night they talk for hours. He feels like a fucking teenager and couldn’t care less what the world thinks of him.

When the doorbell chimes he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down in hopes of not knocking Adam off his feet from sheer excitement. For a brief moment he thinks it is a little odd that he isn’t nervous, but the moment passes and he just can’t wait to see Adam again. 

He opens the door, swings it wide open with a huge smile plastered all over his face. Adam is grinning back at him. Without as much as a word they just step right into each other’s arms. Adam inhales deeply, settles his face into Tommy's neck.

“God, I’ve missed you, a week is too fucking long.” Tommy says into Adam’s neck where his own face is buried and Adam tightens the hug, silently agreeing with him. 

Tommy steps back and Adam follows him, closing the front door behind them. The minute the door closes Tommy presses Adam against it and surges up to kiss him. The kiss is searching and thorough and Tommy groans. He is completely overwhelmed with how much he has missed the feeling of Adam pressed against him and how he tastes, pushing his tongue in he chases that taste. Tommy just loses himself in the feeling of Adam, savoring it. 

Adam moans deep in his throat when Tommy sucks on his tongue and the heated ‘Shit’ coming from Adam only makes Tommy even more frantic. He needs this just as fucking much as the air that he breathes and his hands start to roam Adam’s body, searching for warm skin. 

Adam’s knees buckle a little, grinding their pelvises together and Tommy gasps. Adam grips Tommy’s ass to get even closer, they’re both panting hard when they start to rub against each other. With lust running wildly in his veins, Tommy tries to get his hand between them, desperate to get his hands on Adam's cock. He is pulling helplessly at Adam’s belt, until Adam bats his hands away and unbuckles it himself. 

Shoving his hand right in Tommy finally gets to close his hand around Adam, the other hand unzipping to make more space. Adam groans desperately, hands slipping from Tommy’s body to skid over the door struggling to find something to hold on to. He throws his head back and the small thud makes Tommy look up into Adam eyes, they burn with a need matching his own, pupils blown and heavy lids. 

Tommy almost doesn't know what to do with the intensity of that gaze, he wants everything at once, everything Adam wants to give away, and it hits him that he is no longer falling for the guy, he is completely and utterly and truly in love for the first time in his life and it scares the absolute fuck out of him, the realization blindsiding him for a fleeting moment. 

But then Adam makes a needy noise and pushes into Tommy‘s hand and his body just takes over and he sinks to his knees holding Adam’s eyes locked with his the entire way down. Adam breathes hard and heavy but he somehow manages to help Tommy get his jeans and briefs down enough so Tommy can get his cock out. 

Tommy tears his eyes away from Adam’s and looks hungrily at his cock instead. His mouth waters and he licks his lips. He buries his face in Adam’s groin and in a silent plea Adam spreads his legs as much as he can with his jeans half way down his thighs. Tommy moans and he feels Adam’ knees gives out, so he shoves Adam back against the door steadying him with his hands right above his hipbones. Adam cries out as Tommy mouths over his balls and then licks behind them, hot wet tongue moving over soft skin. 

The only sounds Adam makes are babbling, senseless pleas as his hips thrust forward brokenly on trembling legs. Tommy leans forward to take in what he can of Adam. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking in earnest, he teases Adam with little swirls of his tongue around the head and dipsinto the slit and back to sucking until he finds a rhythm and brings a hand down to play with Adam’s balls.

Tommy can hear Adam breathing, trying to regain control and looks up when he feels his hands in his hair.The grip on his hair tightens and Tommy knows what Adam is seeing, can picture it, his lust-filled eyes looking up at him, his pretty pink lips stretched and glistening around his cock and he can't help but moan.He feels Adam's balls tighten in his hand.

“Oh God, Tommy stop.” 

Tommy lets go with a pop.“Why?” He flicks his tongue over the head about to get back to business.

“Just get up here. I need to get my hands on you too.” 

Tommy smirks and Adam hauls him up like he is a ragdoll or something and goes right for the button in Tommy’s jeans and somehow still manages to turn them a little so Tommy ends up against the wall, looking like he is about to break through his zipper as Adam fumbles his pants open with eager and trembling hands. Tommy licks along Adam’s neck and sucks up a mark on the pulse point and chases the sweet pain away again with another soothing lick. Adam gets his hand around Tommy's cock and as he strokes him, he fuses their mouths together in a wild and heated kiss, two forceful tongues wrestling for dominance. 

Tommy’s pants slide down his legs and he kicks them off frantically.When they're clear Adam lifts him a little using the wall for support and Tommy wraps his legs around Adam’s waist so their dicks can rub together.He throws his arms around Adam to keep the balance.

Adam curves his fingers around their hard and slippery flesh and jerks them off together. Tommy rests his head against the wall, small hard stuttering pants and gutturals moans fill the air hot and heavy around them and in seconds they’re both coming in feverish thrusting spurts, come mixing as Adam strokes them through the aftershocks. Tommy kisses Adam sucking on his tongue and lips and swallows the small noises of pleasure they’re both still making. 

“Holy shit.” Adam whispers and moves just enough for Tommy to slide down slowly and find his trembling legs again. Tommy knows he looks debauched, still panting and sweaty and utterly satisfied and Adam doesn’t look much better, with their come all over his hand and make-up smeared everywhere.

“Yeah, sorry didn’t mean to jump you like that.” Tommy says, but that is nowhere near what his eyes are sayingand Adam grins happily.

“Oh you can welcome me like that every time and you’ll never hear a complaint cross these lips.” Adam points to his mouth and Tommy pushes off the wall to kiss them soft and lazily.

“We really should get cleaned up, and I’m sorry baby, but I doubt I’ll be decent for taking you out.” Adam looks down at himself to take in the damage of his clothing.

“We’ll order in and eat in bed.” Tommy says playfully and drags Adam towards the bathroom. 

They spend the hours together in bed making out and talking, just enjoying being together and when it's finally time for Tommy to get ready, it's obvious that Adam really doesn’t want to let go and let Tommy out of bed. 

“Stay here with me.” Adam whines and pins Tommy under him. Tommy brushes his hands through Adam’s hair and cradles his face.

“I would love to but I gotta work for a living,” He says with a sad smile, he doesn’t want to leave either.

“I know, I just wish,” Adam puts their foreheads together and closes his eyes.

Tommy's heart clenches, he can see the pain on Adam's face, knows that this is hurting Adam, hurting him a whole fucking lot.

“Yeah, but-“ he attempts.

“It’s just the images.” Adam says and raises his head to look at Tommy; he runs a thumb along Tommy’s lip.

“It is just a job Adam. I don’t get - I don’t feel like this. I don’t DO this.”

“No, I know but, come play for me?” Adam pleads.

“No, Adam.” Tommy’s voice is stern. But his hand caresses Adam soothingly.

“Our schedules would leave more time for this if you did.” Adam points out.

“Yeah, I can see that, but Adam-”

“You could do an audition.Not with me, but Monte, he’ll be honest to both of us.” Adam says hopefully and looks like a puppy scared of being kicked into a corner, Tommy hates that look, it drives daggers through his heart.He sighs.

“Adam I can’t be the reason that someone else loses their job.”

“But you wouldn’t be.He's already leaving.Got a break with his own band and wants to see if they can make it.Would you just consider it?Please?”

Tommy bites his lip and looks away, trying to gather his thoughts; he can’t do that looking at Adam. “Yeah, I’ll think about it.”

“Thanks baby, that’s all I need right now.”

An hour later they’re on the pavement watching David drive up to the curve and get out of the car. Tommy takes his luggage and turns to Adam. When David sees Adam he stays by the car leaning against it and waves a little to Tommy, who returns it. Adam frowns a little and pulls Tommy in for a fierce hug. Tommy clings to him and whispers, “It’ll be okay Adam. I’ll call you when I go to bed okay? Just to say good night?” 

Adam puts a finger under Tommy’s chin and they lock gazes. Adam leans in and kisses Tommy possessively, making sure David gets the ‘hands off MY boyfriend’ message. When Tommy steps back, he feels a little shaken. Adam laces their fingers together and starts to walk them down to the car. Tommy shakes his head a little and tries to focus on David. David smiles tentatively and offers Adam his hand. Adam takes it and smirks when they greet each other. Adam releases his hand from Tommy’s and puts it on the small of his back before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Talk to you tonight, then?” he asks and Tommy nods, still not sure how to use his voice. 

David looks at Tommy and makes a gesture towards the car and Tommy nods again. Adam looks after the car as it drives away before turning to his own. He takes out his phone and types a quick ‘tonight! ’ and push send and almost instantly he gets one back with a smiley face.   
  
**

Tommy is staring out the window, not looking at anything, his mind spinning with thoughts of Adam and their future, when David puts a hand on his lower arm, just letting him know he’s there. He brings Tommy a glass and clinks them together in a silent toast. Tommy smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

David tilts his head a little and asks quietly, “Where did you go? Just now?”

Tommy shrugs apologetic, “Sorry, I-” 

“Don’t be, just…. It's pretty obvious you're not with me tonight. I’m just concerned Tommy, this isn’t like you.” 

Tommy sees the honest concern and it makes him feel guilty.

“No, I know.I've just got a lot on my mind.Sorry David, you don’t deserve this.” 

He turns to stare out the window again. He knows perfectly well that he's hiding, but it's easier that way. David gets the hint and stands beside him looking out into the night too. After a while he asks softly, “Is it Adam?” 

Tommy sighs heavily.He knows David just wants to help but there's just too many things unresolved and he's not sure he wants anyone in his head yet.

“Yeah.And you know dreams and stuff.”

“Dreams?” David looks at Tommy’s profile.

Tommy's lips curl up in a bit of a sarcastic smile.“Yeah, and Adam doesn’t exactly like what I do for a living.” Tommy frowns and sips his drink before sneaking peek at David. 

“Well can you blame him? I certainly wouldn’t want my boyfriend off on a ‘date’ with another man, not to mention a sleepover. I mean we both know nothing happens, but still.”

“That’s pretty much what he said too.But it’s not like he didn’t know, I mean, we met because of it.”

“He was a client?” David says in a high pitched voice, making Tommy cringe a little, feelinga blush creep up his neck.

“Damn! I kinda got the ‘off limit’ vibe, whenever we were out. Maybe I should have pushed for it huh?” David laughs and Tommy blushes even more, even more determined not to meet David's eyes. 

“No.That would have been, just no, David.And I mean that in the best way. I don’t even know how it happened with Adam.I didn’t want it.He," Tommy paused, "I guess he, he cracked me open. And now he's offering me a job too. I honestly don’t know what to do.” 

“Well, take the job!!”

“It’s complicated though.”

“Why is it complicated?”

“It just is.” Tommy sighs and tries to close the talk.

“Okay.I’ll go mingle; you stay here and think about what you want the most.” David says and catches Tommy’s eyes in the reflection of the window; Tommy raises his brows in a question. 

“To fake date for I don’t know how many years to come, or date Adam for real, because I’m pretty sure that at some pointhe is going to draw the line and you’ll have to pick, I know I would, so be wise honey.Think long and hard about what you really want."

He lets a hand glide down Tommy’s arm and squeezes it a little. “I guess another half hour here and we can get some sleep, okay?” Tommy nods and bites his lip.The talk hadn't really helped him in the least.David smiles at him and disappears into the crowd.

**

Tommy closes the door behind them and David goes straight to the bathroom so Tommy grabs his phone and dials Adam’s number.Adam answers almost immediately.

“Hi baby.” Adam’s silky warm voice wraps around Tommy and even if he wanted to he couldn’t keep the smile from breaking out all over his face.

“Hi.”

“You ready for bed now?”

“No, not quite, David's in the bathroom, so I got maybe fifteen minutes to kill before it’s my turn. I guess I couldn’t wait to hear your voice.”

“Aww, you miss me.” Adam coos. 

And Tommy grins, “Smug bastard! But yeah I do.” Tommy toes off his boots and scoots back on the bed. Resting against the head of the bed he picks a little at the bedspread.

“I miss you too; do you know when you’ll be home?”

“No, not yet.I know we have a breakfast meeting, but that’s about it. What are you doing?”

“Not much just perusing the internet. Talking to my boyfriend, who’s on the job.” 

“Hmm, sounds nice.” 

“It is! You should try it!” Adam laughs and as Tommy closes his eyes and lets the sound of it run through him he can almost feel the rumble in Adam’s broad chest. 

“So did you think about the thing I asked you to?”

“Yeah.”

“And?” 

Tommy squirms a bit knowing the answer isn’t going to please Adam and he really doesn’t want Adam to be disappointed. “Not done thinking.I just, this isn’t easy for me you know.” 

He hears Adam sigh a little before replying patiently, “It’s okay baby. You got time, the auditions aren’t tomorrow anyway.”

“When are they?”

“Don’t quote me on it, because it is Monte’s department, but I think maybe five or six weeks from now.” 

Adam sounds happy about the fact that Tommy actually has considered it enough to ask that. And Tommy puts that info into the ‘advance’ pile. That pile seems to get bigger and bigger.

The bathroom door opens and Tommy looks up at David as he walks into the room wearing his sleep pants.He's still drying his hair with a towel and speaks without even looking at Tommy on the phone.

“Can I sleep to the right as usual??”

Tommy lets out a quiet groan when he hears Adam gasp. And if looks could kill David would drop dead instantly. David looks up and meets Tommy’s angry glare and mouths ‘oh fuck is that Adam?’ 

Tommy nods slowly and says to Adam, “To the right side of the room Adam, we’re sharing a room, not a bed. We never have. Please don’t make this an issue.I’d never cheat on you.” 

 

Adam sighs and Tommy can just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to focus on something good.His heart drops though when Adam responds and the resignation in his voice is painfully clear.

“Just take this into consideration when you're deciding whether you want to play bass for me or not.Okay?Please think about me too, because this, it's killing me a little each time I think about it.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“Then do something about it.At least you have an option to do so.”

“Please Adam, don’t…..”

“Right. So I guess it's time to say good night, then.”

“Adam please -”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow morning; I’ll be in a better mood then. Night, Tommy Joe.”

“Goodnight, Adam.” Tommy whispers but Adam has already hung up. Tommy tosses his phone on the bed and mutters a heartfelt, “Fuck.” under his breath. He flops down on the bed and groans loudly.

“I’m so sorry Tommy I didn’t realize-“ 

“Not your fault.” Tommy dismisses David and throws an arm up to cover his eyes, to shut the world out. He frowns a bit when he feels the bed dip. He seriously wants to be left alone right now.

“So you never told me, what job is he offering you?”

“To play the bass for him.” Tommy mumbles.

“You’re a musician?” David asks, voice filled with wonder and he makes Tommy smile a little.

“I am.”

“Wow! I didn’t know that. I actually don’t know that much about you, do I? And still you know just about everything about me. I feel like an ass right now.”

Tommy moves his arm away and looks at David with what he hopes to be a stern look. “Don’t dude, it is how it should be.”

“It really isn’t Tommy, maybe you should let someone take care of you for a while?”

“Maybe. Look, I gotta get ready for bed, I’m tired and we got an early start tomorrow.” He gets off the bed and looks pointedly at David’s bed before leaving for the bathroom.

“Yeah, okay.”

**

After three weeks of being in love and spending every spare second with Adam, Tommy has finally given into Mia’s demand of cuddles.He’s lying on Mia’s couch watching an utterly ridiculous movie Mia chose and he can't stop fidgeting. He feels like he's about to lose his damn mind.

“What the hell has gotten into you?? Got attacked by a bag of fleas or what?? Stay still! You’re ruining my cuddle party and I had to wait four fucking weeks for you to find the time for it!! All you got time for these days is Adam, and I’m not complaining about your boyfriend, but damn it TJ. Cuddle party!! You promised.”

“How do you even remember, you were drunk off your ass and hey can I ask you something?”

“Nope! We’re watching Two Weeks Notice and we’re cuddling. Talk later.”

“Dude?! How are you my best friend?”

Mia shrugs dramatically and pushes Tommy back onto the couch and snuggles close, “You’re supposed to be my pillow right now, and they do not talk, and they certainly don’t ask me questions in the middle of an epic movie.” 

Tommy lets a hand wander down to her hip and he pokes her firmly twice before letting it rest there.

“You forced me to watch a chick flick, you can’t expect me to keep quiet too.”

Mia turns a bit so she can see Tommy clearly and sighs even more dramatically than her shrug before, “I give up!! What do you want to ask me?”

Tommy raises both brows in an expression saying ‘really’ and then he thinks for a second, “Eh, so Adam wants me to play in his band, you know as his bassist.”

“And?”

“I don’t know."He shrugs."I just don’t know if it's the right thing to do. He’ll be my boss. And we’re sleeping together.”

A soft laugh erupts form Mia’s throat, “Yeah, and everything in between!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean ever since you two met, you’ve been attached at the hip. That’s when you’re not fucking then I imagine you’re attached by cocks or something.” She snickers.

“MIA!!”

“No, but seriously, why wouldn’t you want to play for him?Playing guitar is your passion, your dream.And you'd get to do it with the person you’re in love with.Plusit's not like you have to be scared you guys can’t work together because I was there the other night watching you jam with Isaac, Monte and Adam. You all seemed to just click. And I’m sure you’ll dazzle Cam when you meet her. Because you’re awesome like that.”

“But he’ll be my boss. I’ll be," he ran a hand through his hair."I don’t know, it'll be like he's the center of my world.”

“And he isn’t now?!”

“Yeah, but I’m still, I don't know, independent and I hate the idea of being paid to be with him you know? How is that different from what I was doing four weeks earlier?” 

“Paid to be with him??” Mia seems to taste the words for a second and then she pins him to the couch with a flat stare, “Are you stupid??When he looks at you, well let’s just say the rest of the world might like or hell, even love you, but we sure as fuck don’t think you hung the moon and the stars! He’s got it just as bad as you. And right now your job is hurting him. Think about that!”

“I do think about that. ALL THE DAMN TIME. But don’t you see that just means I'd get the position because we’re together. It has nothing to do with earning it.”

“So you’re afraid you’re not good enough on the bass.” Her eyes has soften a bit but she still looks displeased with him, Tommy sighs and tries to explain.

“I know I’m good Mia, but there must be tons of other bassists out there much better than me and Adam is a fucking rockstar! He shouldn’t settle for his boyfriend because he doesn’t like said boyfriend's job!”

“Changing the subject here for a while okay?"

Tommy nods, letting her go where she wants to. 

“I thought Monte was in charge of the auditions? That Adam wasn't going to be there when it happens. Wasn’t there some talk about Adam being off on some PR job on those days?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Okay here's my idea. Show up for the audition, play for Monte.Ask him to pick the best for the band and not to tell Adam you auditioned. That way you’ll know why you got the job, if you get it! I’m sure you can trust Monte to do that, don’t you think so?”

“Yeah,” Tommy thinks about that idea for a while and chews a little on his thumbnail, he doesn’t even notice Mia batting his hand away. “Hmm, yeah, Monte will pick the best for the band if Adam doesn’t push for me and if Adam doesn’t know I auditioned -” his voice trails off.

Mia smiles knowingly and Tommy catches her smug fond look. He ruffles her hair and whispers to her, “Yeah, I’ll do that. Ask Monte never to tell I tried out if I don’t make it. That way he won’t get caught in the crossfire. And if I don’t get the job, I’ll find another job.I can’t let this tear us apart.”

Mia smirks, and makes her best ‘proud of the doggie voice’ “Good boy!”

“Oh fuck off!” Tommy giggles; his heart feels so much lighter.The decision made, now he just has to stick to it.

“Can we get back to the very important movie now and you being my pillow.” She puts her head on his chest and wiggles a bit until she is comfortable.

Tommy kisses her, “Sure sweetie.” He combs his fingers through her hair andshe sighs contently.

“I bet Adam loves when you do that. Or…" she twists to look up at Tommy and her eyes sparkle with mischief when they lock gazes.“Wait a minute, has he found your weakness? Does he tuck your hair and make you go all soft and-”

“Shut up!” A deep crimson red heats Tommy's cheeks and Mia throws her head back and laughs.

“Oh. He has….. wicked!”

**

“I’m coming home tomorrow morning.” Adam says when he calls Tommy, without so much as a 'Hi' first. His excitement sends jolts of happiness running through Tommy.

“I know you are.”

“And I was wondering, if you don’t have plans late tomorrow morning, you could come with me to rehearsal. Maybe jam a little with us?”

“I can’t. I’m sorry but I got band rehearsal at 11 am.” Tommy tries to keep his voice free of the emotions that are threatening to make him spill his guts and just tell Adam right away about which band he’s rehearsing with.

“Damn it! Tommy, I miss you and I wanna hold you and kiss you and-” Adam whines and Tommy just has to jerk his chain a little, “Fuck me?”

Adam giggle-snorts, “Yes! Three days, three fucking days and I feel like I haven’t seen you for a month. I think you might have broken me, I can’t breathe without you.”

“Awww, you could turn that into a sappy love song.”

“Fuck you Tommy Joe.I’ll do it if you don’t stop mocking me! And I’ll tell the world I wrote it for you. By the way, why did you make plans when you knew I was coming home?” 

Adam is still laughing and Tommy’s voice carries his smile to Adam when he says, “Because I had too.”

“Yeah, okay.I’ll have to meet the new bassist without showing off my own, then.” 

Tommy hears the regret Adam tries to hide from him and he almost tells him that he’s the new bassist. The only thing stopping him is that he really wants to see Adam’s face when he realizes it. To hold Adam close and kiss him, when he gets this.

“Yeah. Tell him I said 'hi'. And call me when you’re done, I kinda want to kiss you too.”

“Tomorrow baby!” the promise in those two small words makes the butterflies in Tommy’s stomach flutter and he tells Adam the only thing he can, “Can’t wait.”

**

Isaac, Cam, Monte and Tommy all look uptoward the door when it opens and Adam rushes into the room, shouting a gleeful, “Honey I’m hoooome,” while he shrugs off his jacket. 

Monte snickers and leans into Cam and fake whispers, “and this time it actually fits the bill.” 

Tommy is feeling nervous for the first time around Adam.In fact, he's almost close to being terrified.What if Adam doesn’t like to be surprised like this in front of everyone? What if it would have been better to say this over a nice dinner or to tell Adam about his decision toactually do the audition when he made it. 

But then he stops thinking all together.Because Adam’s gorgeous blue eyes just catch his and at first they widen in shock and disbelief but then they soften and a warm glow starts burning and in no time he is wrapped in Adam’s arms getting squished while Adam kisses his cheek. Tommy clings to Adam letting him twirl him around while his grins.

“Aw you sneaky little shit!! You actually did it.”

“Yeah, I,happy now?”

“Beyond happy, no more dates?” the hope is not even disguised.

Tommy shakes his head and with a bashful smile he says, “Just with you.”

“I love you.” Adam whispers, and Tommy blinks, once, then twice. He cradles Adam’s face letting his thumbs caress and run gently over Adam’s lips. Adam licks his lips, his eyes mirroring the desire Tommy knows are in his own.Tommy gets up on his toes to kiss him, lured in by the pink tongue. Adam meets him halfway and the kiss is slow and thorough, and the passion runs under the gratitude of just being together. 

“Oh for Christ's sake, get a room.” Monte cries, trying to sound offended but his laughter ruins it.

Tommy breaks the kiss but lets his arms stay around Adam’s neck and whispers into his ear, “I love you too Adam.” 

“Can we get around to breaking in the new bass player now?” Cam’s voice drags the boys from each other and Adam sends her a dirty smirk.

“Oh, get your head out of the gutter Adam, that wasn’t what I meant!” 

Adam pouts and says, “Damn!Well, can we play some music, then?”

**

Epilogue.

_ One year later. _

“Are you ready?” 

Adam pops his head into the room where Tommy is sitting on the floor, legs pulled up under him and his bass on his lap, long lean fingers strumming the cords. To his right music sheets are spread out and he's holding a pencil between his lips. He looks up at Adam's voice and shakes his head stubbornly. Adam sighs a little, as adorable this side of Tommy is, now is not the time. They’ve got plans. 

Tommy removes the pencil and says, “Just one more minute.I wanna get this right.” 

Adam sighs again, this time it is loud and heartfelt.

“You got all evening for that baby, now put the bass away and get your pretty ass out here.”

“Is that my boyfriend or my boss talking?” Tommy asks quizzically, raising an eyebrow, because it is always good to know who you’re up against and Adam the boyfriend, is a whole lot easier to manipulate than Adam the boss is.

“Both!! We gotta go!”

“Dude, it’s just Mary! She is used to it. We’re late all the time; I bet she expects it by now.”

“Hmm, yeah I know but I have something I want to ask her and I need her to be in a good mood.”

“Haha she is **always** in a good mood, dude and besides, you do know she adores you, right?! She doesn’t shut up about you. It's constantly Adam this and Adam that.” Tommy jokes, and peeks up at Adam through his lashes.

“Hmpf.”

And suddenly Tommy’s attention is totally focused on Adam.He narrows his eyes suspiciously, starting to put things together.Adam has been fidgeting all morning and he's been distant. Tommy was just too wrapped up in the creative zone to fully notice it but now he's definitely getting a nervous vibe from him. Tommy carefully places the bass on the floor beside him and gets up. He walks over to Adam and put his arms around his waist and looks up. 

“Okay spill it! What’s making you so nervous all of a sudden?”

Adam shakes his head a little before pressing a kiss to Tommy’s temple, “Nope, not gonna happen. It's between Mary and me.”

“Okay?!” Tommy drags the word out and looks skeptical, now he is feeling a little uneasy too.

“Just get ready, okay?” Adam pleads and Tommy cringes a little, feeling like an ass for getting lost in his music when Adam clearly is battling something in his head. He releases his hold on Adam and takes his hand instead, leading the way out the door.

“I’m ready, let’s go.”

**

Mary opens the front door with a huge smile, opening her arms to hug them both.

“Oh my boys are finally here!” she says as Tommy kisses her cheek. 

Adam laughs a little and points at Tommy.“Blame him. He wouldn’t let go of his bass.Sometimes I wonder if he loves that more than me.” Adam pouts. 

“Oh but I totally do!See, it never talks back and I’m always right. It just wants me to play it.” Tommy throws back over his shoulder as he guides Mary into the living room. She pushes him away in an affectionate way, pretending to be offended by his words.

Adam snorts, “Hmpf!So do I!”

“Haha, yeah you do.” Tommy stops and turns to grab Adam and kiss him.

“Boys! Behave! You’ll have time for that later.” Mary giggles and tries to put on a serious face, “Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about Adam?”

“Uhm… I ….” Adam says and he doesn’t look directly at Tommy or anything else for that matter. 

He squeezes Tommy hand, and asks in an apologetic voice, “Could you like maybe leave us for like 15 minutes??” 

Tommy feels a pang of worry, and he doesn’t really want to leave, but he still complies. “You’re so weird today.But sure, I’ll um, I’ll go get cake for the coffee or something.” 

Tommy shrugs going for casual and it might even work because Adam smiles widely almost relieved. The knot in Tommy’s stomach tightens even more though when Adam replies.“Thanks.I’ll let you in on things later okay.” 

Tommy shrugs again.“No need, I don’t have to know everything. You’re allowed to have things you don’t wanna share.” He turns to Mary and kisses her on the cheek again.

“I’ll be back with some of that ridiculous sweet cake you’re so fond of.” She gazes at him fondly, obviously trying to reassure him and he gives her a tiny nod, leaving them by themselves. 

 

Adam and Mary sit down on the sofa and as soon as Tommy is out the door Mary directs her attention at Adam, pinning him with a stern look.

“So Adam? You’re here to ask me for his hand in marriage aren’t you?”

“Oh my!How did you - Yeah, or no, because I’m gonna ask him no matter what, but I'd really like to have your blessing.” 

“Hmm. Did you get him a ring?” she holds out a hand, demanding to see, if it’s the case. 

An indignant look appears on Adam's face, “Of course.”

“Well then, can I see?” she motions her fingers, and Adam fishes up the tiny velvet covered box from his pocket and hands it over. 

Mary opens it and her face lights up and she runs a finger over the ring.

“Hmmm. He is going to love this ring.” She looks up and her eyes are filled with fondness. “So tell me Adam Mitchell Lambert are you going to make me a bonus-grandmother?” 

“Will you give your blessings if I say yes?” 

“Depends…how soon are you planning on making it happening?”

“The kids or the marriage?”

“Both, not getting any younger here! None of us are.” She looks at him pointedly and Adam laughs, feeling the tension from all the worrying slip away.To be honest, Mary's response wasn't what he was scared of, he kind of already knew how this would go.It's Tommy's answer that has his heart pounding in his chest and a cold sweat breaking out over his brow.

“Oh Mary, I’m kinda expecting Tommy to have a say in that too, ya’ know?”

“Oh God no!Don’t leave it up to him.I’ll die before he gets his act together.” She fake whines and Adam reaches out to hold her hand, grinning like a lunatic.

“No, but seriously kid, you know nothing would make me happier, don’t you? You and Thomas are meant to be and I hope you both have a long and happy life together.”

“Yeah I know.” Adam puts the ring back in his pocket and asks, “So, do you think he’ll say yes?” all his worries surging back to the surface as he looks to her for reassurance.

This time she squeezes his hands and looks him right in the eye, holding his gaze.

“Well, Thomas being Thomas, he might think something stupid like you deserve better and he might need to be ~persuaded a bit. But he’ll want it Adam, he might just not know how to accept it.”

They sit quietly for a while holding hands, Adam already thinking about just how he is going to propose.They're still sitting like that when Tommy returns.

**

Tommy walks in on Adam and Mary sitting side by side holding hands.The look on Adam’s face makes his gut clench.Adam looks like he's contemplating something difficult and Mary's her thumbs soothingly over Adam’s knuckles. Tommy clears his throat and lifts the bag holding the cake.Adam and Mary look up, startles and Tommy says in a trembling voice, “So did you two talk?Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure baby. We did our talking.” Adam says and the bright-eyed and loving glance Adam throws Tommy before looking back at Mary, who winks at him, has him so confused that he almost doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Okay, I’ll go make the coffee then.” Tommy goes to the kitchen and puts on the coffee, Mary follows to find cups and plates and napkins. They work in silence until Mary puts a hand on Tommy’s lower arm and with a small warm voice tells him to relax and trust in Adam.

“I do.He’s just been weird today.Actually he’s been weird for a couple of days now that I think about it, and I keep getting this feeling something big is coming.”

“Big doesn’t necessarily mean bad Thomas, remember that!” 

Tommy nods, but the knot in his stomach doesn’t go away and he keeps getting these thoughtful looks from Adam that totally mess with him. He decides that whatever this is, he is absolutely gonna get it out of Adam later today. Seconds later he changes his mind and decidesto just leave it be, if Adam wants to break up or something like that, then he isn’t gonna ask for it.Then Adam smiles that loving smile again and he doesn’t know what to think anymore.

**

By the time they get home Tommy is a nervous wreck, even though he knows he's probably overthinking things. It doesn't help that Adam seems lost in his own head-space and Tommy desperately needs to know what is going on in that head. So he throws the keys on the table in the hallway and mutters under his breath, “God, I need a drink. And then we’re going to do some talking. I need for you to tell me what’s bothering you so much.”

Adam looks surprised, mostly he’s the one to say something like that, because Tommy can be an ostrich sometimes and hide like no one else if there is even the slightest sign of problems or a fight on the horizon.He follows Tommy into their living room and watches him pour a drink. Tommy looks at him and raises an eyebrow and the bottle in a silent question. Adam shakes his head and sits down on the couch. He pats the couch and Tommy takes the hint and flops down next to him. He sips his drink before putting the glass on the table, and shooting him a challenging look.

“So, talk!”

“I don’t really know what you want me to talk about baby.” Adam says softly and runs a hand through Tommy‘s hair. 

Tommy leans into the touch. The challenging tone of voice gone, Tommy says quietly, “Yeah, you do.You’ve been acting kinda strange for the last couple of days and today was really bad, with Mary and all. Something's eating at you, and you gotta tell me what it is. Am I pissing you off or something?”

“NO, how can you even?Baby, when have I ever held something like that back?” Adam looks horrified.

“I don’t know, okay?But there's a first time for everything, and this whole avoiding thing you've been doing is really starting to freak me out!”

“Yeah, but this isn't one of those times, I promise.” 

Tommy nods and sneaks under Adam’s arm, one of his favorite places in the world, and looks up at Adam.

“So if you’re not mad at me, then what is it?”

“I’m just thinking about stuff. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

Adam lets his fingertips run up Tommy's thigh.Instantly, Tommy feels a rush of lust run through him, just like always, except this time he ignores it; he’s pretty sure Adam's doing it on purpose to getoff the hook.

“What kinda stuff Adam? Just tell me, it can’t be that bad.” 

Adam sighs.Tommy can be the most stubborn little fuck when he wants to be. 

“Future stuff.”

“Huh. Like tour stuff or -”

Adam sighs, “No more like you and me.”

Tommy pulls back a little, looking at him.But Adam refuses to meet his gaze,instead keeping his eyes focused on Tommy’s fingers, caressingthem with his own.

“Oh.And how’s that not supposed to make me worry??” Tommy asks guardedly.

“Because it’s nothing bad.I just need to figure something out. There's something I want to do and I’m not sure how to ask for it….” Adam trails off and Tommy can just hear the wheels spinning out of control in Adam’s head.

“Figure something out??” Tommy says to himself, he inhales deeply and even though he really means to say something comforting what comes out is anything but. 

“Listen Adam, unless you’re going to ask for something so kinky that it could like, I don't know, hurt me permanently –“

“No! Jesus!!Tommy!” Adam looks completely shocked. 

But Tommy continues, his voice firm as he straddles Adam’s hips and his hands wind themselves into Adam’s hair.

“Or you’re planning to propose to me, then you better tell me what this is about.” He stares at Adam who suddenly looks like someone caught him with his fingers deep in the cookie jar.

“Fuck!” Tommy whispers when it dawns on him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. That’s it isn’t it??” 

Adam just nods and bites his lip a little, looking like someone took away his favorite toy.

“And I totally just ruined your big ass romantic plans didn’t I?” 

Another nod but no words and that almost breaks Tommy’s heart except he realizeswhat he said could be misinterpreted, that maybe Adam thinks Tommy didn’t want to be asked in the first place. 

“Shit! I’m sorry Adam. And I didn’t mean it like that, like, I wouldn’t want you to ask.”

“It’s okay…I guess-“ 

“Shit, but Adam you know me, I don’t need the romance.It’s not about how it’s done but about the answer.” Tommy is babbling now, the impact of what he's just discovered messing with his brain.

“So?” Adam asks his eyes are closed, but his soft voice grounds Tommy even if the question confuses him. 

“So? So what?” 

“Are we getting married?” Adam asks with hope in his voice and he opens his eyes to look at Tommy. 

Tommy’s breath hitches when he meets Adam’s gaze. What he sees there is nothing but love and want and hope. And it isn’t like he hasn’t seen it a thousand times before, but the fact that Adam really feels like this, and thinks they’ll last a lifetime together, that Tommy’s worth spending a lifetime together with, just blows his mind. And in a shaky voice he says, “Dude, you gotta ask me first.It doesn’t count that I figured it out.” 

Adam must have understood what was going on in Tommy’s head because he practically beams at Tommy and laughs a little.

“Oh and here I thought it was all about the answer,not the way it was-“

“Asked!!And you didn’t ask!” Tommy grins, “So ask fucker. So I can say yes.”

Adam reaches into his pocket and finds the little box.He digs it out and opens it, looking up to meet Tommy's eyes.

“Tommy Joe, will you do me the honor of being my husband?” 

Tommy grins, his head spinning with giddy happiness as he looks down to see the ring.

“Oh, that’s gorgeous!How long have you been planning this??” Tommy asks staring at the ring almost scared to touch it. Of believing the promise that it symbolizes.

“Tommy!!” Adam says, dragging Tommy’s attention back to where it belongs and raises both perfectly shaped brows when Tommy meets his eyes with a quizzical look.

“Oooooh. Yes! Yes, I’m yours as long as you’ll have me. I love you!” 

Adam cradles Tommy’s face and for a while he just stares at him in amazement.Tommy can see the emotions playing across his face and realizes Adam had expected this to be a lot harder.

Adam lets out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

“I love you too. You make me a happy, happy man!” He leans forward and kisses Tommy, presses small kisses to his cheeks and his forehead making Tommy giggle.

“Back at ya’. But seriously dude?? You had me so worried.”

“I’m not that kinky!”

“I know, Babyboy, that’s not what I meant.To me you’re just Adam and I can’t believe you’re making me an honorable man."

Adam snorts and Tommy starts to laugh.

“What are you laughing about??” 

Tommy tries to hold back the laughter and fails miserably. He finally succeeds in getting the word 'Brad' outbefore cracking up all over again.

“Brad?” Adam stares at Tommy; he’s still holding Tommy face in his hands and Tommy stares back with stars in his eyes.

“Yep, he would curse at you so badly right now, ruining a proposal with a snort like that.”

“Adam! That’s really not attractive!” They say in unison, which sends them into a new giggle-fest. 

The end.


End file.
